The Saga
by SMDSP
Summary: Vegeta, Radditz, and Nappa plan to avenge their fallen commrades--by bringing Frieza down! However, they unexpectantly pick up Bulma and Gohan on their quest for revenge. A/U Epic.
1. The Plan

The Saga ****

The Saga

Chapter 1

Radditz walked into the room and looked around at the squalor. How could such an elite soldier be so disorganized? Commander Nappa really needed another royal-blooded spouse to provide servants to look after him. This mess was really getting out of control. 

"Nappa," he called not wanting to walk further in the living quarters least he became infected with some kind of foreign disease laying in wait just to attach to him. "Commander Nappa." 

Nappa moaned and rolled over pulling the covering with him. Who was calling him? Did someone want to die this early in the morning? The voice called for him again. I guess I'll oblige this soon to be dead person, if he calls my name one more time.

"Commander Nappa!" Radditz shouted louder hoping his voice carried through to wherever Nappa could be sleeping.

Nappa growled. "Who the fuck is it?"

"It's me Radditz."

Hearing the identification of the annoying voice, Nappa's bald-head popped up from under several blankets on his sofa to see the red armor clad soldier standing tentatively in his doorway. "You're back. Is the Prince well?"

Radditz looked on in disgust as the elite soldier's hairless head appeared. "How dare you insult me, Commander Nappa. I would never be lax in my duty to allow someone close enough to cause serious damage to our Prince." He shrugged. "Besides the Prince is so powerful now, he doesn't need us constantly watching his back."

Nappa sat up, located his yellow and black armor beside him to pull over his head. "King Vegeta himself gave us the duty to protect the prince by any means necessary." He stood up and looked into the Radditz's black eyes. "Our duty no matter how strong the prince becomes is: to protect him. Don't ever forget that fact Lieutenant, or I will be forced to dispatch you quickly."

"I know that," spat Radditz. "I didn't come here to hear about my duties."

"Then why did you come to my quarters. I was resting peacefully before Frieza sends me out on a new mission."

"The prince wishes to see you, otherwise I wouldn't step foot into your infested lodgings. I don't know how you can stand to live in this squalor."  


Nappa looked around his apartment and saw saiyan jumpsuits strewn about the place. Empty food boxes filled shelves and littered the floor. Torn and bloodied clothes were scattered in various spots around the place with the other junk on his floor. He raised a brow, and stepped over the trash and went out the doorway. "I think it's time for me to get a mate."

Radditz snorted. "No, sane woman would mate with you, besides there are no more female Saiyajins left."

Nappa hit the low ranking soldier in his mid-section. "Watch what you say." He smirked at the lower class warrior. "You forget who you're talking to."

Radditz smiled and rubbed his stomach, knowing the Commander had pulled his punch. "Yes, sir."

"Fine, now let's go and see what Prince Vegeta wants us for."

****

**************************************************

Prince Vegeta paced in his room having returned from giving his report to Frieza about a new planet he acquired for that purple demon's kingdom. The freak had the nerve to thank him for a job well done. Vegeta laughed, he knew was nothing but cheap labor. "I'm going to kill you one day soon Frieza." A beep sounded at the prince's door alerting him to someone requesting admittance inside his sanctuary. "Enter."

The metallic doors slid open to reveal his two remaining saiyan subjects. One an idiot the other a fool. His lip curled in disgust. He was really going to have to kill Frieza if not for decimating his planet for leaving him with two worthless subjects.

Nappa walked forward and saluted. "Prince Vegeta, I'm glad that you're back safely."

"Really Nappa," replied Vegeta. "Did you doubt otherwise? Or maybe you're showing me some latent _maternal_ feelings, that I've never noticed before?"

Nappa frowned but kept his mouth shut at the insult dealt his way. The prince was in a mood today. "You requested to see me, sire."

The saiyan prince sighed. Nappa wasn't going to take the bait today. "Sit down both of you." He watched as his soldiers sat themselves each eyeing him warily. It meant certain death if a soldier was seated before the monarch and there was no ceremony of bravery happening." Don't look at me that way," he snapped. "I've called you here because, it's time for me to stop being Frieza's cheap labor. It's time for me to begin my revenge."

"Revenge sire," asked Radditz. "Revenge for what?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his soldier. "Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about Radditz. I know that a meteor did not smash into Vegetasei. I know that Frieza killed my people. I've known for a long time. I just haven't let on to Frieza that I know what has really happened. I also know that you and Nappa have been keeping it from me for some reason."

"Sire," pleaded Radditz in case his prince decided he should die for his part in keeping the truth from him. "We meant no deception. The commander and I thought it best that since you were so young that the truth be kept from you. Least you do harm to your most royal self."

"Bah, you were afraid that I was going to attack Frieza if I found out the truth about Vegetasei. I'm not as stupid as you would think I am."

"Prince Vegeta," interrupted Nappa. "If I may ask how did you come to know that Frieza was the one to annihilate our planet?"

A grim smile flirted with the edges of his lips, and Nappa wondered if he'd overstepped his boundary by asking such a personal question. "Because Nappa, after he told me that stupid meteor story his took me aside to teach me the technique to destroy whole planets. He thought it would be a useful technique to quell races that would rise up to usurp his power. Frieza has a warped since of humor."

Radditz who couldn't find the humor in the destruction of his race decided to change the topic. "Sire, you mentioned a plan of revenge against Frieza. What did you have planned?"

Vegeta turned to regard his seated soldiers wondering if he really should reveal his plan to them, they were quite stupid and could ruin his plot, however, if he didn't divulge his intended escape they could unintentionally ruin his plan anyway. He really didn't have much of a choice. "I plan to fake our deaths."

"Fake our deaths," questioned Nappa jumping to his feet. "That's a coward's way out, sire, I thought _you_ were taught better of that sort of thing. Saiyans would rather die than using a cowardly ploy to fake our deaths."

The prince gazed at his commander out of narrowed coal colored eyes. "If you're finished with your tirade Nappa, you may sit down." Although, it was given as a suggestion, Vegeta considered it a command. He watched as the agitated warrior sat back down. "Now, then if I may continue. I know faking our deaths would be beneath a warrior of my caliber, and considered cowardly, but we have no choice. While I would prefer to fight for our freedom away from Frieza, we can't do that at this time. Frieza is still more powerful than I am. We would not survive. Therefore, I decided to fake our deaths, is that explanation enough for you Nappa?"

Nappa growled silently. "Hai, sire. Forgive my insolence," he spat out.

Vegeta glared at the soldier.

Radditz glanced between Vegeta and Nappa lately those two elite soldiers have been constantly bickering like old hens. Usually their fights ended with Vegeta threatening to kill Nappa, and then snapping at him to accompany him on a the mission instead of the Commander. "Prince Vegeta, how do you exactly plan to 'fake our deaths' so we can escape Frieza?"

"I was about to get to that Radditz," snapped Vegeta as he broke eye contact with Nappa. "During my time off, I've spent several hours with Zodor, Frieza's head scientist, using his skills and knowledge we were able to locate a planet in the western hemisphere that is almost completely cloaked from detection by ki or otherwise. I have decided to take it over, but before I can accomplish this we must be dead in the eyes of Frieza--today. We will train as normal, when the good Doctor will come to install a new training program killing all of us, allowing us to escape in a pod that the doctor will have stored away for us. Some of our tissue and bio-data will be left behind convincing Frieza that we died in the unfortunate accident."

Radditz sat quietly hardly hearing his prince finish his plans to take over some unknown planet in the Western Hemisphere. All he heard was the words western and hemisphere, and a niggling memory started to worm it's way inside his brain. Something he should know about was connected to the west…something important. A picture of his father and him standing before the launching pad on Vegetasei flashed in his mind, his father, Bardock was mumbling something to him. Radditz closed his eyes and tried to focus on the fading memory…_"Radditz, when you return from your duty with Prince Vegeta, do not forget to get your brother Kakkarot. He is headed for a planet in the western galaxy called Gelon-8."_ That's right! His younger brother was on Gelon-8; he could still be alive. Radditz's black eyes snapped open to see Prince Vegeta glaring at him and Nappa holding his fist poised to strike at his prince's command.

Vegeta glared hotly at his lieutenant. "I'm sorry Radditz if my plans bore you so much that you find yourself drifting off to sleep. Please tell me how do I rectify my mistake of boring you with details of our survival."

A snake of fear slithered down the spine of the red armor clad soldier as he realized his grave mistake. "Prince Vegeta, sire," he stammered. "I was not bored at all nor was I trying to be disrespectful it's just that I suddenly remembered something that could be of some use to you."

"Liar, " scoffed Nappa. "I should kill you right now, for falling asleep in the Prince's presence. You pitiful excuse for a Royal Guardsman." 

Radditz growled back at the commander. "How dare you call me a liar, Nappa. We can settle this right now, if you want. I will be happy to kill you if you want."

Vegeta raised a hand to massage his throbbing forehead. These two were giving him a headache. He really was going to kill Frieza for leaving him with these two. "Shut up both of you. If anybody is going to kill anybody here it will be me. Now Radditz, tell me of this great thing you've thought of that could be of some use to me."

Aiming one last glare and growl in Nappa's direction Radditz turned to face his prince. "Prince Vegeta, I just remembered that I have a brother that was sent to Gelon-8, some years ago. He could be a great asset to you, sire."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow to this new information. Another Saiyan alive, that could be quite an asset indeed. "Are you sure he is still alive?"

"Hai, sire. I'm sure of it. Gelon-8 only had a ki reading of one hundred; my brother was a baby when he was sent to that weak planet. No Saiyajin would allow himself to be defeated by such a weak reading."

"So, what do you want me to do about it, Radditz?"

"Sire, I would like to request that after you enact your plan that I be allowed to travel to Gelon-8 to retrieve my brother Kakkarot, so he could serve you." When the cool facial expression didn't change from Vegeta's face, Radditz tried reason. " Prince Vegeta, I believe that it would be more efficient if we have four Saiyans instead of three to carry out your plan of revenge."

"This intrigues me Radditz," replied Vegeta as he started to pace in front of his seated warriors. "I would very much like to see this brother of yours and determine if he would be useful to me. Therefore, I'm granting your permission to leave and retrieve your brother. Nappa, Zodor, and I will follow you and meet you at Gelon-8. Have your brother ready to present to me when I arrive." 

Radditz stood and bowed, but quickly sat back down. "Sire, how do I keep Frieza from seeing me blast off?"

Vegeta shut his eyes and sighed. "We will continue on with our plan as described to you earlier, the only difference is you will get your brother, while the rest of us make sure that Frieza believes us to be dead."

The privacy screen blipped once behind Vegeta letting him know that a secure call was coming in over the speaker. Vegeta raised his hand for silence from the other two in the room. "Proceed with vocal transmission."

"Prince Vegeta," called out a scratchy voice. "It is approaching time to proceed with the plan. If you wait any longer this ship will be leaving Tehren-9's orbit, shooting us further away from our objective. It will all the harder to move on with the plan several light years beyond this quadrant."

"I understand, Dr. Zodor," answered the saiyan prince. "We are leaving my quarters now, when you arrive at the training room I will convey to you a change in plans that I have made."

"Understood, Prince Vegeta, I've made some changes also to the plan, although good ones, so do not be alarmed."

"Fine," came the clipped reply. "Begin part one of 'Revenge'." Vegeta started for the door, turning around he cocked his head to the side stare at his still sitting men. "Well, are you coming or are you going to sit there like worthless lumps of lithium."

The men jumped to their feet and rushed to follow Vegeta out the door.

Walking down the long corridor flanked by his two soldiers, Vegeta silently chuckled to himself. Finally he was going to get his revenge for all the things that Frieza had done to him. Frieza will come to know why the name Saiyan was whispered with such fright among the kingdoms of the galaxies. And then Frieza would die a slow and painful death at his hand.

=====================================================================

End Chapter 1. Created [02/25/01]. Finished [03/25/01]. Yeah, the first chapter of my saga is up. No, you weren't mistaken the original name of this was "Saiyan Life" but for what I have planned for this story that title was too misleading so, I changed it to "The Saga." This should allow me ample room to work. Please send all: comments, critiques, questions and flames to me at: [pmchivas@hotmail.com][1] or if you prefer I do have a guestbook. Dark Shadow Princess.

****

Lunatics Ravings

The Hidden Planet--I think you might have noticed that I didn't give that planet a name, well because I couldn't think of one for it yet, sorry. I tried and discarded several names, (I want the perfect one) but I should have a name up by the next chapter. I hope.

   [1]: mailto:pmchivas@hotmail.com



	2. The Escape

****

The Saga 

Chapter 2

Frieza shut off the screen where he had been negotiating an 'alliance' with the people of Tehren-9 making him supreme leader. They could choose a governor to act in his steed, if they didn't want to be annihilated. He grinned; who would have guessed when he acquired that little saiyan brat that his kingdom would double and his enemies would be decimated. He smiled and licked his lips. Vegeta was getting more powerful. And his hatred of him was continuing to grow too. One day he would have to deal with Vegeta like he dealt with the rest of his race.

A slight beep sounded to his conference room as the doors slid open revealing his second in command Zarbon. He was of some long extinct reptilian race that hid their true form underneath a pretty package. "You wanted something Zarbon," asked Frieza as he maneuvered his hover chair around to face his first commander.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," answered Zarbon as he slid his green braid around his neck. "I don't want to seem paranoid, but since Vegeta has returned he has taken his two minions, and they've cloistered themselves inside his quarters."

Frieza looked on with a bored expression. Zarbon was such a worrywart. "So?"

Zarbon blinked. "Sir, didn't you hear what I said?"

Frieza's long pink tail began to oscillate up and down in impatience. "Yes, I heard you Zarbon. Vegeta and his two monkey pals have closed themselves off in his room. What about it?"

Goggling in disbelief Zarbon stared at Frieza. How could he forget that Vegeta was one of those nasty Saiyajins? The race that he destroyed because they were getting too powerful--and they tried to rebel. The boy prince showed no loyalty to Frieza. "Sir, maybe I didn't make myself clear. Prince Vegeta, the Saiyan who looks at you with _undisguised_ hatred, has sequestered him and his subordinates inside his room."

Frieza moaned. Zarbon was becoming a real pain, but since he didn't have anything better to do he might as well play along with his blue playboy. "I understand Zarbon. However, I doubt Vegeta would be stupid enough to plot against me. I could destroy him in one thought. Do you doubt my power?"

Zarbon let out a breath of relief that he finally got through to Frieza. He knew his leader could be a little thick in the head, but not understanding the implications of having the young prince lock himself away from the rest of the station could prove fatal--for all. "I do not doubt your power Lord Frieza, however, as Chief Commander I doubt the loyalty of Prince Vegeta."

Lifting a purplish hand tipped with black nails in the air Frieza waved away the rest of Zarbon's reasoning, "There is no reason for you to question his loyalty to me Zarbon. I know Vegeta isn't faithful to me at all. The only reason he stays with me is he knows observing me will be the only way he can get stronger." Frieza moved his hover chair toward the communications matrix in the room. "However, like you said I have to be careful. I do not like the idea of Vegeta closeting himself off from the rest of us." He pushed a button on the panel.

The screen blipped once before the ugly pink face of Dodoria appeared on screen. "You called Lord Frieza."

"Yes, Dodoria," he began gesturing to the blue-skinned alien behind him. "Zarbon has brought me some disturbing news about our resident Saiyans. It seems they have closed themselves off in Prince Vegeta's apartment. I want to know what they are up to--if anything."

"Hai, sire" acknowledged Dodoria hearing the unsaid statement. He knew Zarbon was prone to paranoia about the Saiyans since they came aboard to live with them. "I'll find out everything they have done since they've came back to the station."

"Very good, and please be discrete."

"Understood Lord Frieza." Dodoria signed off ending the communiqué.

Zarbon's lip curled in disgust as that fat ugly spiky pink _thing_ signed off to accomplish the duty he wanted to do himself. "Lord Frieza why did you send Dodoria when I could have gone instead?"

Frieza groaned. He did not have time for Zarbon to whine to him again. "Dodoria is already close by the Saiyan quarters, and second Vegeta hates him less. Vegeta thinks of him as an idiot that is beneath him--a waste of his time. He would most likely be less suspicious if Dodoria investigated. Vegeta doesn't like you and would instantly think something was afoot if you came talking to him."

Zarbon didn't like the answer, however he had no choice, but to accept it because contradicting Frieza could find him on the painful end of death. "Hai sire, I understand."

"Good." Whirling his chair back toward the panel Frieza uploaded a quadrant star map to the enormous screen. "If it will make you feel better you can pick the next place we 'negotiate' another alliance with."

Zarbon stared at the screen, although he wanted to interrogate the Saiyans picking the next celestial body was just as good for a consolation prize. "I would be happy to," he said as he stepped closer to the screen.

****

*********************************************************

Dr. Zodor worked quietly to put his escape plan into action. The time was almost at hand and he had to meet the Saiyans in a few minutes to do his part from escaping that tyrant Frieza. Moving from one panel to the next he check and double checked the equipment that he was taking with him, and the things he was leaving behind to make sure Frieza could never track him down again.

"Doctor Zodor," called a lab assistant stopping him from his methodical progress. "We received a summons from the saiyan Prince requesting you to install that new training program in their Tactical Training Room."

"Yes, of course," replied the doctor sticking on his absented-minded face that he had come to develop on the space station. "I'll get right to it; I'm currently developing a new warp technology for Lord Frieza. I guess I must have gotten sidetracked again Cardip." He smiled at the young Tekian.

Cardip shook his head at the doctor. He would never understand how someone reported to be the greatest mind in the galaxy was so absent-minded. "If you're busy Dr. Zodor I'll will be happy to install the equipment in the TTR."

"That's quite all right Cardip," said Zodor as he gathered up the things he needed. "Prince Vegeta asked me to put a rush on this, therefore there are still some bugs in it to work out, and some warnings I have to give the young impatient Prince after I connect this program. I'll be back before you know it," he shouted behind him as he departed the lab.

The bald-headed Tekian watched Dr. Zodor exit the room. An absent-minded genius. He didn't think such a thing existed. But his pedagogue was proof of the fact that they do exist. Cardip glanced up at the interplanetary clock, "I wonder if Munr Eon is available for lunch."

****

************************************************************

Dodoria quietly made his way toward the section the Saiyans occupied on the ship. As Frieza ordered him, he discreetly asked others on the ship what the Saiyans had been doing since their return. Just as he suspected: no one knew anything. The Saiyans were an isolated race, they rarely talked or interacted with anybody, preferring to keep to themselves or go out on several missions.

Like Zarbon, he didn't trust the Saiyans, and believed they should have all been killed, but Frieza was attached to the young prince, so they kept him alive, along with two of his subordinates. Unlike Zarbon he wasn't paranoid every time they huddled up together, heck if there was anyone left of his race he would be doing the same thing.

Dodoria stepped through the sliding gate and came faced with the very alien race he was thinking about. "Vegeta," he called out. "How are you doing?"

"Dodoria." Vegeta lifted a finely shaped ebony eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I was trying to be polite to you," sniffed the outraged pink puffball. "Our next assignment may be with each other. I thought it was time that I got to know you. You're turning out to be quite the warrior." He smugly smiled, "Almost up to my level."

"Up to your level," sneered the prince, "Don't make me laugh. I would never go out with such a low class soldier on a mission," Vegeta coolly replied. "And Frieza knows this. So, stop wasting my time you spiky pink ball and state your purpose."

Rage coursed through Dodoria's body turning his face a deep lavender hue. "Listen you saiyan dog. I could break your body with one hand." He puffed out his massive chest. "You forget that I'm Lord Frieza's second in command."

Radditz and Nappa stepped forward when Dodoria dared to utter a curse about their prince. "You dare to insult Prince Vegeta," they growled simultaneously.

Vegeta held up a white-gloved hand preventing them from challenging the pink ball to a battle. "I'm capable of taking care of myself. Plus, I don't want you two to waste valuable energy dispatching this sphere of pink fluff."

"What did you say you…you…you monkey!"

Vegeta's dark eyes blackened even more at being called a monkey. He calmly walked forward his hand striking out like a snake catching hold of Dodoria's throat, cutting off the aliens air supply. He brought the now blue face closer to his as Dodoria struggled in vain to dislodge the hand that clutched tightly at his windpipe. "Listen you pink freak. I do not know why Frieza has sent you to spy on me, but you can tell him I do not appreciate it. My training room is supposed to be off limits to everyone on this ship, so take your disgusting presence from it. Because next time you call me a monkey, I will not hesitate to kill you. Frieza or no Frieza." Vegeta finished throwing the pink alien to the floor. "Now get out!"

Radditz and Nappa turned to each other smiling as they watch Dodoria pick himself off the ground to scuttle outside the room. Life with Vegeta was never boring--hell life as a Saiyan was never boring.

The doors slid open again, Vegeta tensed he hoped it wasn't Dodoria coming back; it would sorely disrupt his plans if he was forced to kill that spiky creature. He could not afford put his plans on hold to kill that waste of space. However, only the scientist, Dr. Zodor came through the metallic doors.

Dr. Zodor chuckled as he entered the room. "The scurrying of Dodoria was product of you I presume, Prince Vegeta." He laid a black shoulder bag down on the tabletop and nodded a greeting to the other two Saiyans in the room.

Vegeta glanced at the doctor from the side of this eye still watching the door. "You're late. And, yes, I decided that Dodoria needed to learn there are certain words that I don't like used in my presence." He smirked as he turned. "I'm delicate."

The doctor and the other two Saiyans let out a startled chuckle at the statement. Vegeta may be many things, but 'delicate' was not one of the adjectives they would attribute to the warrior prince. "Yes, well, Prince Vegeta, I'll try not to upset your sensibilities too much." Zodor opened the bag to reveal a glowing crystal seated on a black velvet cloth.

"What's that?" questioned Nappa as he stepped forward ready to block his prince from anything the doctor brought out of the tote. "Why is it glowing?"

Vegeta stepped forward and shoved Nappa out of the way. "I'm well past needing you to constantly guard me Nappa."

Radditz strode forward readily to defend the bald-headed saiyan. "Lord Vegeta, Nappa is only doing his job. A job _King_ Vegeta bestowed on us."

The saiyan prince glared at his other Royal Guardsman, but kept his mouth shut. Although, his father was dead, Vegeta did not have the authority to override one of his commands given while he was still alive. "Dr. Zodor, continue."

Doctor Zodor nervously twisted a length of his white hair, being around these Saiyajins made him nervous. He never knew when they would start blasting each other. "Yes, well, this is a Zularien Blood Crystal or ZBC for short. It's a DNA collector. By each of us holding the ZBC in our hand it is able to collect and store cells--enough cells that if I wanted to I could clone each of you."

Radditz and Nappa slowly backed away from the crystal. Cloning was absolute taboo subject on Vegetasei. To clone a soldier was to split his warrior spirit in half making one half full Oozaru and the other Saiyan--a power that should never be split apart. To even dream about being cloned was punishable by death. Now the bleached-hair doctor wanted to collect bio-data from them that could clone them. There was no way they were going to touch that thing.

Vegeta watched in amusement as his seasoned warriors backed away from the ZBC crystal. Oh, he knew about the myth of the clone, but he also knew that the legend was based upon unsupported scientific evidence. "So, we hold onto this and enough of our genetic coding will be collected to fool Frieza into thinking were dead?"

Zodor nodded. "That's correct. As for the change, I mentioned in the plan. I have rigged it after about thirty minutes, which should be enough time for Frieza to gather the data in the debris field there will be a malfunction on his computer navigational matrix that will send the ship several light years away from us."

"Good," stated Vegeta as he started to pull off one of his white gloves. "As for my change, instead of all us going immediately to Planet Jueru, we are stopping by Gelon-8 to pick up another Saiyan." He jerked a thumb at Radditz, "His younger brother Kakkarot."

The golden green eyes of Dr. Zodor opened in shock. "I thought there was only three Saiyans left in the galaxy. Where did Radditz's younger brother come from?" This was something new; he hadn't made enough plans to accommodate an extra Saiyan.

Nappa sneered. "Radditz suddenly remembered him. We don't even know if this brother of Radditz's is alive. Hell, he could be totally useless. Too bad Radditz couldn't suddenly remember something important like the key to killing Frieza. At least we would know that information would be useful."

Doctor Zodor looked toward the prince, "Umm, Prince Vegeta." He stopped. He didn't know how to tell him that he only made enough accommodations for another Saiyan.

Vegeta a raised a hand. "Don't worry, Dr. Zodor, if we retrieve Kakkarot it will be up to Radditz to share his space pod and provisions that you have so graciously provided for our trip." He glanced sideways at Radditz, "You don't mind do you Radditz?"

Radditz sneered. "Of course not, Prince Vegeta. Since, he is my bother I would naturally want to share all my 'accommodations' with him." A space pod was as roomy as a Hetan olive.

"Right," coughed Dr. Zodor as he picked up the velvet fabric that carried his Zularien Blood Crystal. "I will need each of you to hold the crystal for about three seconds. Please hold the crystal with both hands to collect the maximum amount of DNA from each of you."

Nappa regarded the glowing crystal out of narrow jet eyes. He did not want to touch anything that could possibly replicate him. He didn't care if the legend was true or not. He did not want to two of him existing in the galaxy. 

"What's wrong Nappa," smirked Radditz, "are you scared?" He sneered at the commander's obvious hesitation. "You shouldn't be afraid of a little crystal. You're a Saiyajin, we've risked our lives on more deadly missions than touching a fuckin' glowing crystal."

Nappa bared his teeth and growled. "I'm not afraid of this crystal, you low class warrior." He snatched the ZBC from Zodor, placing it between his two large hands. The other pair of Saiyajins in the room moved closer to the larger Saiyan. 

They watched as the crystal swished and swirled as it collected the bio-data from the commander. The bright white color the crystal had originally glowed now whirled with the dark garnet blood that was typical of the saiyan race. As soon as it began the mass of color was gone and the crystal returned to the bleak whiteness it once was.

"Finished," said Dr. Zodor as it returned to its original color. "Now, who's next?"

Radditz stepped up, took the crystal from Nappa, and watched the ZBC activate itself again. They watched the swirl began its extraction.

As Vegeta looked on a frightful smile worked its way to his lips. Finally, the time has come to escape from Frieza. When he returned he was going to bring the purple lizard to his knees. Frieza would ultimately learn what others in the galaxy already knew: never _fuck_ with the Saiyajins. He began to chuckle softly to himself.

****

***************************************************

Frieza gazed at section D on his star map. Zarbon had picked the small Kistargh planet, where they weren't very powerful warriors, but their people made physically impressive slaves. Their stamina for hard labor jobs was tooted all over the heavens. He licked his purple lips; it would be nice to have new slaves to work with. And maybe they would teach those Kistarghians how to use their ki--of course after he had taken them over and they pledged their allegiance to him.

A beep sounded as Frieza spun his hover chair around to see the entrance of his two top commanders. "Well, Dodoria, Zarbon" inquired their purple overlord. "What can I do for you?"

Dodoria bowed as he stepped forward, "Sir, I have a request."

"What is it?"

"I would like to have Prince Vegeta punished," replied the pink alien having a hard time breathing, as this throat was still incredibly sore from where the young prince had nearly strangled him.

Frieza moved his dais closer, "Now why would you want to have Vegeta disciplined. What could he have possibly done?"

Twin flares of hatred flamed in Dodoria eyes. "That saiyan dog put his hands on me. He even threatened to kill me. He also told me there wasn't a thing _you_ could do to stop him."

Frieza frowned. He told Dodoria to investigate with delicacy, "He's right." Dodoria evidently hadn't listened to him.

Both Zarbon and Dodoria let our gasp as they looked upon their omnipotent leader as if he had suddenly grown two heads. "But Lord Frieza," they cried in unison.

"It's not my fault that my warriors act like children." Came the pithy retort as he turned away from them. "If you can't play nice, then I guess you will have to kill each other."

"Lord Frieza," Dodoria started whine, but was cut short when a sudden explosion rocked the ship, lurching the two standing men face forward to have an impromptu meeting with the ship's floor.

As the ships rocking movement stopped, Frieza whirled around to his two second-in-commands. "Get your asses off the floor. What the hell just happened? Get me a status reports now!"

"Right sire," the both replied as they jumped to their feet at his order. They prepared to leave the room, as the door Frieza's chamber opened to reveal the young lab assistant to Dr. Zodor.

"Lord Frieza can't be bothered now," said Zarbon as he pushed the young Tekian out of the doorway. "An explos--"

Cardip wiped at the blackened smoke on his face. "I have news about the blast that just happened."

"What!" demanded Frieza as he pushed past his men, "What news do you have?"

Blue rivers of tears began flowing down Cardip's face leaving a trail in the soot that covered his face. He turned to face his overlord. "It was the TTR, sire." He wiped vainly at the tears gushing down his face. 

"The TTR," questioned Frieza. "Isn't that where Vegeta trains with his other saiyan cronies?" He looked toward the men for conformation. The men nodded their heads.

Frieza turned back to the sniveling young male, "Are you telling me that the TTR was the cause of the explosion that rocked the shipped."

"Yes, sire." Young Cardip chest heaved as he tried to hold back a new storm of tears. 

Frieza smiled a sigh of relief. It was just his simple monkeys practicing their ki blasts. He said so to the young man crying. However, the youthful Tekian cautiously shook his baldhead. "Why are you shaking your head at me, Tekian?"

The lab assistant gulped as he prepared to give his overlord the worst part of the news. "The Tactical Training Room has been blown off the ship, sire." More tears gathered in his eyes as he thought of his beloved mentor. "There is nothing left, Lord Frieza but debris."

"What?" demanded Zarbon as Frieza slumped back into his chair a look of pure shock on his purple visage. "How could this happen?"

"I don't know," replied the technician as he stared down at his feet. "This afternoon, Dr. Zodor left to go install a new training program for Prince Vegeta. He said that there were a few bugs in the new system, but that was it. He was supposed to right back."

"That's right," said Dodoria snapping out of his own shock. He could not be happier, this is what that stupid saiyan dog deserved for daring to put his hands on him. "I saw Zodor entering the TTR, carrying a black bag with him."

Zarbon looked back to regard Frieza out of narrowed eyes. The young prince was sitting there in a daze as if his favorite plaything had been snatched from him. "Lord Frieza," he called softly. "Lord Frieza what do you wish us to do?"

Frieza's eyelids slowly closed before snapping back open. He shook his head to clearing away any cobwebs that lingering after his stupor. He could not believe it; Vegeta was dead. He frowned; he was not going to believe Vegeta was dead. Vegeta was too powerful and full of hatred to die in something as minor as an explosion. This was some kind of trick. "Search the debris field. I want to know exactly who died in this 'accident.' I want to proof that it was Prince Vegeta who died, bring me back conclusive proof."

The men bowed as they went out the doorway, leaving Frieza with his own deep thoughts. Prince Vegeta was his. He trained the young Saiyajin brat to withstand everything--except an explosion. Frieza turned his back on the door, laid his head down on his chest, and let two silent tears roll down at the destruction of his most valued treasure.

****

********************************************************

Cardip and Munr Eon worked diligently together to salvage what DNA material they could from the debris field, but they knew their effort was in vain as nothing was ever going to bring back their guru Dr. Zodor. They set out the long-range sensors, to try to pick up any movement…any sign of life at all. 

Nothing. 

The Saiyajins were gone. 

Dr. Zodor was gone.

As the men and women of Frieza's ship scrambled to set things back into place, another jolt went through the massive carrier hurtling it several light years away. All knew they had lost their position and now life was going to be hell when Frieza came out his boardroom.

=====================================================================

End Chapter 2. Created [04/01/01] and Finished [05/04/01]. Yes, the end of Chapter 2, I almost gave up on this story, but you fans would not let me. So, I've picked it up again. How did you like the emotions that I gave Frieza? Freaky, huh? Well, in chapter 3 we have a family reunion: Looks Who's Coming To Dinner. Send all complaints, comments, criticisms, and flames to me at pmchivas@hotmail.com. Alternatively, leave comments in the provided guestbook. Dark Shadow Princess.

****

Lunatics Ravings:

If you originally read this story I had some Star Trek names up that I decided to use, but after careful consideration, and angry reviews I decided to change the names. I still think that it's harder to come up with alien names. :P

I've also changed the planet name from Planet Jewel to Planet Jueru.


	3. The Party

__

The Saga

Chapter 3

__

/initiating systematic animation/ A soft computerized voice said in the small spacepod. The whir of gadgets and wheels filled the tiny pod as the electronics prepared to shift from automatic to manual. A throng of black cords with needles attached came from behind the chair to inject the sleeping Saiyajin with a blue-green liquid. 

__

/bio-plasma received/ The needles slowly withdrew their claws from various piercing they made in Radditz's skin. The bio-plasma would help unfreeze the blood in his body hastening his waking from hibernation.

_/starting electric pulse/_ In his spacepod Radditz's body jerked as the electric zaps served their purpose to bring him to full consciousness. His black eyes snapped open and shifted toward the oval window as he became aware of the planets and stars that zoomed past him on his way to Gelon-8--and his brother. "Computer," he called his voice thick and scratchy from a prolonged period of nonuse. "How long has it been since cryo-stasis has been activated."

_/fourteen days, six hours, twenty-eight minutes, and fifty-five seconds/_ the computer replied in no nonsense voice. 

He would have laughed at the way the computer rattled off the numbers, as they were mere seconds, and nothing to concern him, _but fourteen days!_ Damn, he thought, fourteen days. Fourteen days had been lost to him, not that he should be worried about it, as one of his past purgation's had taken him a whole year in suspended animation before he reached the designated doomed planet. I guess this is a sign of getting old. "Computer, I guess we'll have to pray to the Goddess of Vegetasei, that I'll never have to witness gray hair."

_/command unclear, please repeat/_

Radditz rolled his eyes. "Computer how long is it until we reach Gelon-8?"

__

/three hours, thirty minutes, and zero-two seconds/

"Good," said Radditz as he leaned back and turned his eyes toward the control panel. That was a long time, but wasn't too long. "Computer, connect with Prince Vegeta's starboard, and find how far behind his ship is from my current location."

__

/I have already computed that information before you left suspended animation; Prince Vegeta is exactly one hour and thirty minutes behind your current location. /

That wouldn't leave him a lot of time to find his brother, before his liege arrived. "Bring up all known information in Frieza's data banks collected about Gelon-8." Radditz's watch as a view screen popped up in front of him and the data he requested began to fill up the black space with neon green lettering. Radditz settled himself in his chair, and prepared to read the planet report on his screen. "So, Gelon-8 is referred to as Earth in this quadrant," he whispered to himself as he quickly skimmed the report. "Excellent resources, for such a low-level frontier planet, I can see why it brought so much money." After reading and digesting a large amount of the information Radditz leaned back and closed his eyes, Earth sounded like an ideal place live if you were a low-level cretin. "Kakkarot I hope you've had your fill of Earth, because your big brother, Radditz is about to take you away."

****

*************************************************************

"Hey Son-kun," shouted Bulma waving to her childhood friend as he came into sight with ChiChi on the yellow Kitoun cloud. "Hey everybody Son-kun's here," she called over her shoulder to her friends who gathered at her place for their annual five-year reunion.

"Oi, Bulma," called Goku as he tried to wave back to his 'big sister,' but his protective arm around ChiChi was promptly put back in place as his wife told him to wait until they've landed so he could properly greet his friends.

Kurilin, Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, and Muten Roshi lined up to greet one their best friends. "He looks the same," commented Muten Roshi as he watched Goku carefully gather his wife in his arms and jump from the cloud. "I wish I had whatever is keeping Goku younger."

"It's probably from clean living," said Bulma as she eyed the old martial artist. "Something you know nothing about, since you're just a dirty _old_ man."

Muten Roshi snorted. "I guess you wouldn't know much about it either Bulma, as I can clearly see with _my old eyes_, that you've gotten more wrinkles, since the last time we've all been together."

Oolong snickered.

Bulma shrieked lunging for Muten Roshi's wizened throat, but she was held back as Yamcha caught her by her white jacket, while Kurilin caught her by the waist. "I'll get you old man," she threatened as he danced out of clawing reach.

ChiChi stood motionless and blinked at her husband's friends, they were a crude lot. She made a mental note, not to let her son Gohan, spend too much time around them. She shifted the burden in her arms, as she continued to watch the childish name-calling persist between a scientific genius and martial art genius. ChiChi slid a glance toward her husband, and was amazed to find a smile on his handsome face. He was actively enjoying this asinine bickering. She made another note to herself not to allow Gohan too much time with his father when she wasn't present.

Goku glanced back to see ChiChi shift their son to another arm. The boy was wide-awake and now thoroughly engrossed in the argument between Master Roshi and Bulma. His dark eyes roamed over his son's petite body nestled in his mother's arms, it always tugged at his heart when he thought of the fact that Gohan was part of him. He held out his arms and ChiChi transferred her precious burden over to him. He kissed his son's small head, and lingered for a moment to inhale his baby scent that still clung to him. "Hey guys, I got someone I want everybody to meet."

The bickering stopped as Bulma and Muten Roshi turned to see whom Goku wanted them to meet. They already knew ChiChi, and the Kitoun wasn't big enough to hide anyone else. Yamcha and Kurilin let go of Bulma and stood with their mouths gaped open as they stared at the small child in Goku's arms. 

"Don't tell me Goku you went and had a baby," groaned Yamcha as he eyed Bulma. Women were funny creatures once they got around children their maternal clock kicked in, and next they start talking about babies of their own. Yamcha mentally groaned again.

"Nope," said Goku with a smile. "ChiChi had the baby."

Bulma shook her head not even attempting to acknowledge such a lame response. "Oh, he's precious Goku, ChiChi." She walked closer and watched as the little boy buried his head in his father's gi. He's a shy one. Bulma smiled. "So, what's his name?"

"Gohan," said ChiChi having broken her small vow of silence. "Son Gohan."

Muten Roshi looked away from the young boy and to his old student. "So, you decided to name him after your Grandfather."

"Yeah," said Goku as he tried to move his son into Bulma's waiting arms, but the boy refused to be budged. "I know Grandpa wouldn't mind me borrowing his name for my son."

"I'm sure he would have loved the idea of his great-grandson being named after him," agreed Roshi as he watch Goku finally succeed in prying his son's arms from around his neck and placing the boy in Bulma's arms. "Gohan would be very proud."

Bulma stared down into his black eyes as he peered at her with curiosity. She could see the intelligence in his eyes, and he had that wonderful baby scent, too. It was heaven; this is what she really wanted. She wanted a child, her prince could wait, but her child wouldn't, she already feared she would never have one of her own, with the constant danger she was in, either chasing after the dragonballs, or working in her lab. She was envious of Goku; he lived such a simple life, and had all her dreams. While she the heiress of one the richest men in the world had next to nothing. Bulma looked away from Gohan to spy Yamcha walking…no sneaking away. "Yamcha," she called out. "Don't you think children are great."

Yamcha jumped before slowly turning around. He'd been caught. He offered up a rueful smile.

"You've been caught," teased Kurilin in a singsong voice as he watch Bulma place Gohan down.

"Shut up," muttered Yamcha as he turned away from his laughing bald-headed friend to his girlfriend. "Yeah, I think children are great, but you know I don't think I'm mature enough right now, to have some of my own." He quickly turned to Goku, not giving Bulma a chance to respond. "Congratulations, Goku. By the way how old is Gohan."

"He's four, and thanks," he looked behind Yamcha to the yard. "Hey, where's Piccolo?" He looked back toward Bulma. "Didn't you invite him?"

"Yes," said Kurilin since Bulma made him deliver the invitation, which had been creepy. Piccolo definitely was not the annual reunion party person. "He turned us down."

ChiChi blanched when she heard the name, of all the friends her dear husband acquired Piccolo was one she did not trust. He was mean, ruthless, and wanted her husband dead. The only redeeming quality about the man was he helped save her husband and Earth when Garlic Jr. attacked. Now, her poor naïve Goku thought of him as a "friend." She began to grumble underneath her breath.

Goku looked back and smiled. "ChiChi, I swear, I don't know how I know it, but Piccolo's a changed guy." He turned to his friends and saw mirroring bits of skepticism on their faces. "I swear, he's changed. It's going to take him awhile to get use to being one of the good guys."

ChiChi marched forward and swung Gohan up in her arms, "Well, I still don't like him." She turned to Bulma. "Is there anyway I can help you in the kitchen to prepare for the party?"

Bulma blushed. Unlike ChiChi preparing large meals wasn't her specialty and she usually left the cooking to serving bots. "Sure, I was trying to make this Mongolian barbecue rib dish, but it isn't turning out the way I wanted. I remember that you served it once for Yamcha's birthday."

"Sure," said ChiChi as she walked with Bulma to the kitchen complex of the Capsule Corp. compound. "What I used was a special mixture to balance out the tangy taste. Let see if we have the ingredients to make it." ChiChi stopped before she could list the recipe needed to let a squirming Gohan jump down. "What's wrong Gohan," she asked. He usually didn't like to be separated from her for long stretches. "Don't you want to help Mama cook?"

He shook his head and pulled down on his small red hat that held his great-grandpa's dragonball. "No, I want to stay out here with Daddy." He stuck out his lips and stared at her with his big black eyes.

"Okay, Gohan," smiled ChiChi. She looked over his head and spotted her husband standing next to the drink table laughing with Kurilin. "Goku," she called out getting his attention. "Gohan is staying out here with you, okay." She watched him nod. "Okay Gohan, now go stay by your Daddy and don't stray." She watched him smile and take off toward his father.

"You are so lucky ChiChi," said Bulma who had watched the whole exchange. "I would love to be a mother to a kid like Gohan, but I don't think I'll ever get the chance." They turned back toward the compound, "You heard what Yamcha said about 'not being mature,' so it doesn't look like I'll ever get married or have a child of my own."

"Then how about Kurilin," said ChiChi. "I don't think he's seriously involved with Marron, and besides she's a bit of a flake."

Bulma laughed. "So, you've noticed that too, I can only take so much of Marron before I want to pull every last blue strand from her head." They entered the building laughing like teenage conspirators. "Besides Kurilin is…"

Goku looked up from the juice he handed his son to his old teacher who had stopped talking mid-sentence. "What's wrong Muten Roshi?" He looked toward the southern sky where Roshi's eyes seemed to be focused.

I feel death in the air, thought the old turtle hermit. Something was not right; something was about to happen soon. There's a shift in powers in the air. He'd only felt it once before and hadn't bothered him, because the shift had moved from him to Goku, but this new shift was tainted with blood. Muten Roshi looked back to Goku and the others who were giving him nervous glances, "So, Goku have you've been training much?"

Goku took one more glance in the other direction before he focused on the old man. "No, ChiChi doesn't like it when I train---"

****

***********************************************************

Radditz stood in the middle of the desert-like wasteland that held only sparse vegetation as far as he could scan from his surrounding area. He looked back toward the huge crater, "Computer close hatch and employ Radditz personal voice activation." He breathed in the earthen air and did a few leg lunges to get his blood flowing better. I guess it's time to find Kakkarot. He touched the button on the scouter he was wearing over his eye. This should be the easiest way. He watched as numbers flashed by and computed, there were several power levels on this dirt ball planet. "Shit, Kakkarot," cursed Radditz as he watched the numbers continue to flash by. "Didn't you do your job, and purge this planet." He adjusted his piece to scout out only the largest power levels available. Several were in one place several thousands yards from him, but one was only minutes away. "This had better be you Kakkarot." Radditz jumped up and begin flying in the southward direction his scouter was pointing toward.

****

****************************************************************

Piccolo reached out to get a handful of water from the nearby water stream. Today was hot, but training while that fool Son was at a tea party would make him that much more stronger and conquering Earth easier. To think, they actually sent the bald midget to invite him to their parties. He did not do tea, and cakes. He especially did not want to be around that wife of Son's--she was a real harpy. Too bad he didn't let Garlic Jr. kill her, instead of rescuing her from the Spice Boys. "What do you want," growled Piccolo as he sensed someone behind him.

"Well, you're definitely not Kakkarot," smirked Radditz, as he looked at the strange green being in front of him, wearing a cape and turban. "No, we Saiyajins don't turn green, or take to wearing turbans."

"Do you have a problem with my color and turban," asked Piccolo as he took in the appearance of the 'Saiyajin' in front of him. The alien had long black spiky hair, long boots, bare legs and thighs, and wearing some weird red armor--and worst of all the man had a garter belt wrapped around one of his naked thighs. "Well, at least I don't go about half-naked wearing a garter belt." He arched a brow at him, "Were you looking for someone to marry?"

Radditz growled. "You won't have the pleasure of knowing, since it's useless talking to the dead." He powered up, and began gathering a blue ball of ki in his huge hands.

Piccolo got into a crouch and block stance. He'd didn't mind the fight, he could tryout the new technique he'd been perfecting to use against Son when the time came. "Bring it on Garter Man."

Radditz lifted his hand to throw the ball, when a beep flashed before his eyes altering him to the fact Prince Vegeta was now entering Earth's atmosphere. "Sorry, I don't have time to play Green Man," he rose into the air. "I'm in the middle of looking for someone." He threw the ball, "But here's my parting gift." Radditz turned and zoomed out of sight.

Piccolo barely blocked the incoming ki blast. It had been so powerful much more forceful than the ki blast he'd expected from that small ball. This was not good, that guy could seriously hurt his chances of taking over the Earth. Fuck Son! Who the hell was that man, and whom is he searching for? And if he considered that blast playing what was his serious mode like. "I guess, I'll be having tea today," said Piccolo and he too rose albeit shakily into the sky and headed southward.

****

**************************************************************

"Yamcha," shouted Bulma from the second story window. 

Yamcha looked up from Kurilin telling the story of when they first met Muten Roshi on one of their numerous hunts for the dragonballs. "Yeah, what Bulma?"

"I need you to take ChiChi into city to buy some milk for Gohan and other ingredients." 

Yamcha sighed, if only Goku knew how to drive. "Fine, send her down."

Bulma smiled and blew him kisses. "You're such a sweetheart," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a capsule. "For being so nice, I'll let you test drive the new ZX20 3200 for me." She threw the capsule down to him.

Yamcha jumped up and snatched it out of the air staring at it reverently. He'd been begging to test the new car she developed but she always told him no. Now, just for taking ChiChi for some milk he was going to be able to finally get his hands on it. He kissed the capsule before he realized that Oolong, Puar, Goku, Muten Roshi, ChiChi, Kurilin, and Gohan were staring at him. "Oh, um, you see this is the new ZX20 3200," he said hoping to justify his behavior.

"So," said ChiChi. "Can it get me to the store?"

"Yes and more," sighed Yamcha. "If there was a store on the moon, this ZX model could have you there in under an hour and back." He pushed the top on the capsule and threw it to reveal a shiny silver sports car, with chrome wheels, and leather heated interior. The car could go from zero to two hundred in .5 seconds. The little sports car was every red-blooded man's dream.

Unimpressed ChiChi opened a door and got in, "Are you coming or not. I can get Kurilin to drive me."

"No, I'm coming," Yamcha lunged for the door as if he expected anyone of the men present to try and steal his ride. "This is surreal," exclaimed Yamcha as he caressed the steering wheel and dashboard. He started it up and took off.

"That man has issues," said Oolong as he took a piece of cake. "Getting all excited over a car."

"Yeah," agreed Goku. "Yamcha's a real…Who are you?" He drew himself up and balled his hands at his sides prepared to defend himself; he didn't like the way the stranger was staring at him. He felt Gohan wrap is arms around his leg, the small boy could feel the tension in the air between the two adults.

"What," asked Kurilin as he turned to see a very tall angry man looking down at them.

Bulma ran towards the group to see what they were all looking at in the sky. It was a floating man, she moved closer to Goku, and she drew Gohan away from the pants leg of his father and picked him up holding him to her waist. The man was a giant thought Bulma as she stared at the red-armored being looking down at her. I wonder what he wants she looked down and saw Gohan had wrapped his brown tail around her arm, but his eyes remained riveted on his father.

Radditz stared at first Kakkarot, and then the blue-hair women who picked up the Saiyajin child. Kakkarot he was expecting, but the boy he wasn't. In his report only Kakkarot had been sent to Gelon-8 for the purge, but yet his eyes did not lie, in the arms of that Earth female sat a Saiyan child. Kakkarot must have mated with one of these humans, so that meant the boy was a half-breed. Disgusting. His jet eyes moved back to his brother, no mistake there, if he was unsure if this new power reading he'd been following was Kakkarot, one look at his brother confirmed it. He was a reincarnation of their father; the resemblance was too strong. "Well, little brother," spoke Radditz finally as he descended. "Do you want to tell me why you didn't carry out your mission?"

"Little brother? Mission? What are you talking about?" asked Goku as the gazed at the giant that stood before him. "I don't know you and I currently don't have a mission."

"Yeah, that's right," spoke Kurilin as he moved to stand next to his best friend. "You must have Goku mistaken for someone else."

"Goku? Oh, you must mean Kakkarot," replied Radditz as he looked down at the small human. "No, I don't think I'm mistaken, he may be, but not I. Not only does he look like our father, but the tail is a dead give away that's he's not an Earthling." Radditz turned to point at the tail that should have been wrapped around Goku's waist. "What happened to your tail, Kakkarot?" demanded Radditz noticing the missing brown appendage. "What the hell have you done to your saiyan heritage boy."

"My tail," repeated Goku as he looked around him. "I had that removed when I was a child, and believe me I'm much better off without it."

Radditz cursed. "You damned idiot, you've lost your saiyan connection, and half of your power. How are you supposed to transform now." Radditz growled some more as he paced in front of Goku. "But no human should have gotten close enough to you to touch your tail. In one full moon you should have completed your mission, which brings me back to my original question: how come your mission is not completed?"

Goku relaxed a little but not much, and he was grateful that Bulma moved Gohan out of harms way. "What mission do you keep talking about? I don't remember any mission."

Radditz stopped his pacing, the minutes were ticking by Prince Vegeta was probably waiting for him. "Your mission when you were sent here as a baby was to exterminate all life on this planet, but it seems you haven't done so. In fact you've turned tail-less, and into one of these Earthlings. Did you hit your head or something?" 

"Yeah, I did," answered Goku still not sure what to make of the stranger who called himself his brother. "But, I don't remember much about it." He smiled and figured a portion of his wild black hair. "All I know is that a have a scar from that fall." He looked back toward the man who'd stop pacing and was now swishing his tail back and forth as he listened to him talk.

"Well, brother I guess, I'll have to take you with or without your tail. We have a meeting with our Prince," he jumped into the sky and started to move off until he noticed that Goku wasn't following him. He flew back, "What's wrong now, Kakkarot, I forgave you for not having a tail, so let's move, we can't keep the Prince waiting."

"I don't think you understand," said Kurilin. "Goku's not going anywhere with you. He's an Earthling now, he's not about to run off with some weird alien who sends babies to destroy planets." He boldly walked forward, "So, you can just jump into the sky and fly back to where you come from."

"Is that so, little man," asked Radditz before swung his tail out and knocked Kurilin into the Capsule Corp. building.

"Kurilin," shouted Bulma and Goku as they watched their friend fly through the air. 

"Listen here, Kakkarot," said Radditz getting angrier by the moment. "We are Saiyans, not Earthlings. Space warriors. We live to fight; it's in our blood. Ordinarily, I would have left you to die tail-less on this planet, however you are needed. Years ago, our mother planet Vegetasei, was destroyed by a tyrant named Frieza leaving only, me, you, Commander Nappa, and Prince Vegeta alive." His tail tightened around his waist as he thought of his once great planet. "We surviving Saiyans have worked as mercenaries for Frieza, but now our chance for revenge is nigh, we need your help to take over a planet to establish a home base to exact revenge on Frieza. So come brother, and let's avenge our fallen sire and brethren."

"I can't," said Goku. "I understand what you're doing, but I can't help you kill innocent people. I'm an Earthling now, not a Saiyan. My name is not Kakkarot, but Son Goku."

Radditz growled in frustration. His eyes moved over his brother, his brother was a traitor. He would turn his back on his own race and family to stay with people that weren't even his kind. This was unbelievable, to think he wasted his Prince's precious time to seek out this _traitor_. His eyes drifted over to the human that he'd hit who now limped forward. He wanted to stay with that? He caught a movement out of the side of his eye. A brown tail. That's right the boy. "Fine," he said. "Since, you don't want to join me, I'll take the boy instead. He'll make an excellent Saiyajin warrior."

Bulma backed away in horror as Radditz began to advance on her. "Stop where you are, you're not getting Gohan."

"Oh, yes I am," Radditz spoke softly. "I'm either going back to my prince with a brother or back with a nephew. At this point I don't care either way."

"Like she said," said Goku as he powered up. "You're not getting Gohan!" Goku came at Radditz with a flying fist, but found it easily caught by the older saiyan.

"Come now, Kakkarot," smirked Radditz, "Is that _all_ you've got?" He crushed the fist in his big hand. "You haven't trained enough to beat me. You're a third class Saiyan, while I rank among the Saiyan elite." Radditz kicked him in the gut, where Goku rolled over and moaned. Radditz snorted and turned back toward Bulma. "Now, as I was saying, I want the boy, woman."

Kurilin pushed Bulma behind him. "Run, Bulma." He didn't take his eyes off the large advancing Saiyan. "Get Gohan to safety."

Radditz rolled his eyes. "Must we go through this again?" He watched as the little guy launched rapid ki attacks at him. Bored Radditz stood rooted to the spot using one hand to block all the blast. "You know, if my brother a full-blooded Saiyan can't harm me, what makes you think, a measly Earthling could take me down." Radditz rushed forward disappearing out of Kurilin's immediate sight before appearing before him. Using both hands Radditz in a fist he bashed Kurilin in the back of the head sending him flying over the grass, before he landed unconscious. "He won't be a bother now," smiled Radditz as he walked toward Bulma. "Now, just give me my nephew, you won't be harmed."

"She's not giving you my son," screamed Goku as he charged Radditz and began landing several punches into the large Saiyan. 

Radditz laughed. This trip was turning out to more fun every moment. "This is pure Saiyajin armor, almost nothing can penetrate it. So, these so-called punches you've been landing are _nothing_. But if you had been a real Saiyajin warrior, I might have felt _something_." To demonstrate his point Radditz again caught both of Goku's hands in his. He smiled as he levitated them both in the air flipping their bodies until Radditz was above Goku. "So, brother do you feel like joining me," he asked. 

Goku shook his head as he strained to get his hands free while kicking Radditz in his muscled thighs. He had to save his son.

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that," he smiled. He drew back both of his legs and double kicked Goku in the stomach; he watched his traitorous brother fall to the ground.

"Daddy!!" screamed Gohan tears streaming down his tiny face. He tried to break free of Bulma but she held him and his tail clenched tightly to her breast.

Radditz softly landed next to his younger brother who was clutching his stomach in pain. "See, Kakkarot, that is the kind of power you've turned your back on." He stumped on his stomach a few times before he walked away.

Bulma was literally backed up against the wall, both Kurilin and Goku had been severely beaten by this man. What could she do? She wasn't a fighter, and she didn't have any capsules on her that she could use. "Stay away!" When that did not work, she tried reason. "Why won't you just go back to your prince and say you couldn't find your brother, and leave us alone."

"Unfortunately," spoke Radditz as he stalked forward. "I can't willingly lie to my prince without just cause, and my brother being a traitor is not just enough cause. It wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't personally requested our delay in plans to come here to retrieve Kakkarot." He turned and looked at his brother who was trying in vain to get up. "And all I find is a traitor to our race, family, and most importantly the throne. I _will_ bring my prince back something! Now hand over the boy!"

"No," said Bulma as tried to think of a way to out maneuver the Saiyan. "Never."

Radditz nodded. He reached forward grabbed her as he lifted into the air. "Fine, I'll take you both." He gripped her harder as she tried to struggle out his embrace. "You'll make an nice gift for Prince Vegeta." he whispered to her.

"Daddy!" howled Gohan as he disappeared in the sky. "Daddy!!"

"Gohan! Gohan!" screamed Goku as he tried to move but fell back. He reached his hand up to the quickly disappearing boy of his son. "Go….han…" he fainted from the pain.

Muten Roshi and Oolong finally breathed a sigh of relief as they watched Radditz fly away from the compound. They had witnessed the whole incident Goku had been beaten. "My legs froze," whispered Muten Roshi as he stared at his semi-conscious ex-student. "I couldn't move."

Oolong looked at him out of narrowed eyes. "And what would you've done if your legs hadn't frozen," he asked.

Roshi shrugged. "I don't know. My legs froze."

****

***************************************************************

"I think I should go find Radditz," said Nappa as he turned away from the cooking carcass of one the animals he'd caught on this planet. "He's late."

Vegeta arched a brow as he turned to look at his commander. "So he is, but I don't want you to go out just yet." He returned he dark gaze to the horizon. They had landed an hour ago, near Radditz's own crater and ship. "We'll give him a little longer, and then we'll both go out and Radditz will have to do some explaining to me."

"But, what about--" The scouter over Nappa's eye beeped alerting him to two huge power levels were heading his way. "Prince Vegeta it looks like Radditz found his brother, they should be coming into view, now." He looked into the sky to see a quickly moving black speck descending near them.

"Finally," snorted Vegeta. He turned to his pod. "Computer, open hatch. Relay information to Dr. Zodor that we're leaving now." After Radditz left he decided that Zodor should stay in space to gather more information about Planet Jueru. He watched his lieutenant land, not with his brother, but a woman and child. 

"What's the meaning of this Radditz," snapped Nappa. "You were supposed to bring back your brother. Not a female and child." He noticed the brown tail on the child. "We weren't _that_ far behind you."

Radditz let go of the blue-hair demon that had screeched and tried to bite him several times. "My brother, is tail-less traitor." He pointed to the boy. "And the child happens to be my nephew."

Nappa sniffed. "A half-breed. You should have killed it when you found it." He eyed the woman holding the half-breed Saiyan child. "What about the female. What is she…your niece?"

Radditz growled at her as he remembered her screeching in his sensitive ears. "No, I don't know who she is. She wouldn't let go of the boy so I brought her here."

"And what to you intend to do with the boy," asked Vegeta as he brought his voice into the foray. Radditz had promised him another Saiyan warrior, not a child and a woman. This was unacceptable.

Radditz bowed to Vegeta. "With your permission, Prince Vegeta, I would like to keep the boy to train. Raised properly in the Saiyajin fashion he will either make an excellent warrior, or nice shield." He turned toward Bulma. "As for the female, she's a gift to you sire. I know I wasted your precious time, and I would like to make amends by gifting you with this female. A souvenir from your time on Gelon-8."

"A souvenir," scoffed Vegeta as he stalked forward to get a better look at his 'gift.' He circled the female and could tell by the way that she watched him from the sides of her eyes she was afraid. He smiled, yes, she should be afraid of him. He frowned. He didn't like the way she was clutching the boy. His scowl deepened as a thought occurred to him. Was Kakkarot her mate? "Woman," he finally said startling her and the child. "Was Kakkarot your mate?"

Kakkarot? Thought Bulma, who's Kakkarot? Then she remembered that Radditz called Son-kun by that name. Son her mate, now that was disgusting. "No," she answered without thinking. "I mean yes, he's was my mate and this is our son." She hugged Gohan to her.

Vegeta gave her a cool smile. "If that was so, then you would have said yes in the beginning. I'll take your original answer over your new one." He smiled at her.

"Look," said Bulma as she backed away from Vegeta. "My father is one of the richest men in the world. So, if you want money…or technology he'll give it to you. He's the most brilliant scientist that has ever lived."

Vegeta as he stepped back to look at her. "No, I have no use for money, right now. I have my revenge to carry out. And I already know the most brilliant scientist." He turned to Radditz. "I'll accept both your gift and offer. Prepare to leave." He turned back to Bulma, "Give the child to Radditz."

"No," said Bulma as she began to back away from him but found further retreat impossible as the giant Saiyan named Nappa cut off her path. "I'm no one's 'souvenir,' I'm Bulma Briefs. Genius. And this is boy is my best friend's son. I'm not giving him to that monster."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her outburst, and nodded to Nappa. Before Bulma could stop him Gohan was ripped from her arms. He dangled precariously in Nappa's outstretched arm. She jumped to get him back, but was knocked down for her efforts. "Did you kill your brother," asked Nappa as he placed a foot on Bulma's back to prevent her from moving.

Radditz shrugged. "I beat him enough." He laughed as he started forward. "He was too easy to beat. He thinks he's human."

Gohan let out a feral growl as the man who hurt his daddy came toward him, laughing about hurting his daddy. His body began to glow blue as he irrupted from the hand of Nappa and headed straight at the man who took him from his family. His mind blanked out his only thought was to hurt the man who hurt is daddy.

Radditz stepped back and blinked. The power level emitting from the kid was 700 and rising. This was phenomenal, a Saiyan child, well half-breed, with that kind of hidden power. "Shit."

Vegeta moved fast and grabbed Gohan by his tail yanking hard rendering the boy comatose. He threw Gohan at Radditz. "Next time get the fuck out the way. A hit from that boy would have ripped a hole threw you." He turned away. "We're wasting time. Let's go." He had a lot to think about after witnessing that display of power from that half-breed. If a half-breed could be that strong, then he with royal blood could be even stronger. He had no time to waste on this planet. He looked toward Nappa who still was standing with his mouth open at the display of power from the little boy. "I do believe, I said it was time to go, Nappa."

Nappa turned toward Vegeta and nodded. He slowly took his foot off the woman and roughly brought her to her feet before he pushed her toward Prince Vegeta. "Behave," he growled at her.

Bulma glared at the large Saiyan as she moved to stand before the prince. Vegeta looked at her and told her to turn around. When she complied he knocked her in the back of the neck, rendering unconscious. He picked her up and headed toward his pod. "We're behind schedule. Dr. Zodor is waiting."

The pods blasted into the sky leaving behind three huge craters and a little red hat trimmed yellow with a four star ball on top lying in the dirt.

=================================================================================

End Chapter 3. Created [07/08/01] and Finished [08/19/01]. Yeah, that's it. What you want me to start working on chapter 4 now?! Well, too bad, I've already have, so bleah. So, without further ado, coming next time: Bad News for Everyone. Please send me everything you can throw at in the ways of flames, comments, questions, or critiques at: pmchivas@hotmail.com or if you prefer please leave a message in the guestbook. Dark Shadow Princess.

****

Lunatics Ravings:

As you've might have noticed I took some things out of DBZ order, and changed other things--to fit my story, and I will continue to do so. Remember this is an A/U fic, so I'm recreating my DBZ world.

The car--I know my description of the car wasn't all that good. But I'm not a car person; I just wanted to convey that the car was a hot number.


	4. The Aftermath

The Saga

The Saga

Chapter 4

Frieza glared at the stars in the Gamma quadrant. He couldn't believe that his plans were completely thrown out of sync, because of a malfunction with the main computer's matrix. No, this was deliberate. Someone wanted him and his dead, and when he found out who it was he was going to make them suffer. His radiated an unholy red. Frieza picked up the report that he received a couple of days ago from the new head scientist, Cardip. New head scientist…No his cardinal scientist was and will continue to be Dr. Ha Zodor, not some sniveling technician named Cardip. Glancing down he read the words that had put him in such a terrible mood: it was without a doubt from the data collected at the debris field that Dr. Zodor and Prince Vegeta perished.

Frieza hung his head. Vegeta dead. No that was something he wasn't going to tolerate. The young prince was his; no one could lay one finger on the young Saiyajin. He had trained the brat to be the best when he spirited him away from his father all those years ago. The only one, other than him, who should have been stronger than Vegeta was Zarbon--and even that was going to change. This was not fair. He should have been the one to kill Vegeta, not some mechanical assassin. That was it! An assassin. Vegeta, courtesy of him, had made tons of enemies, they must have paid someone aboard to kill the Saiyan prince, and Dr. Zodor got in the way. Frieza clutched the report in his hand incinerating it as his temper increased thinking about he deaths of both Vegeta and Zodor.

The silver doors to Frieza's personal quarters slid open as he moved his hover chair onto the bridge of the ship. He needed to let off some steam or else he wouldn't be able to focus on finding the traitor and killing them slowly. To make them feel the pain that he felt when Vegeta was ripped so suddenly from him leaving a large gaping wound that could only be filled again with revenge. 

"Lord Frieza," said a slug-type creature as the purple tyrant approached the bridge. "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to open the hatch immediately," said Frieza his eyes burning with hate. "I have to let off some steam."

"The hatch," parroted the slug licking his lips nervously. He had explicit orders to contact Commander Zarbon the minute the young prince left his chambers. "Yes, right away Lord Frieza, right after I contact Mr. Zarbon."

Frieza frowned. "Did I hear you not obey my command?" His black nails became outlined in a magenta color as his ki swirled around his hand. "I don't think I asked for you to call Zarbon first, I believe I asked for the hatch to be opened." His tail whipped through the air emphasizing his point.

The slug creature stupidly tried to reason with the enraged purple prince. "I wasn't disobeying Lord Frieza," he replied as he backed away. "It's just that Master Zarbon asked me to get in touch with him when you--"

Frieza held up a hand silencing the slug. "I have a question for you," he said moving his chair closer to the insubordinate creature. "Who is in charge on this space station? Me or Zarbon?"

The slug creature licked his lips as his eyes darted back and forth. Lord Frieza had never spoken so many words to him at once, and it was making him nervous. Of course it didn't help that many others had stopped what they were doing to pause and stare at his folly. "Why you of course, Prince Frieza," replied the slug hoping to put the irate prince back in a good mood. 

Frieza smiled. "Good, I would have hated for you to die, displaying your ignorance to all your friends and associates." He laughed at the expression that came over the slug's face.

"Wha-What?" A line of magenta hit the slug in the chest. Green blood squirted out as he gaped at the hole in his chest. "Lor-Lord Frieza…"

"Now then," said Frieza as he whirled his chair around to face the shocked audience. "Someone open up the hatch, or I will be forced to alleviate more tension in this chamber."

He nodded as several soldiers scrambled to open the hatch for the angry prince. "Oh, and someone remove that trash." Frieza levitated out the ship his ki flaring to life around him. He began letting off steam by destroying the unsuspecting planets around him.

****

************************************************

Nappa yawned as he stepped onto the much larger ship of Dr. Zodor. He wasn't use to getting so much sleep. The cryo-stasis really made him groggy and full of energy he needed to release that energy. He turned and watched as Radditz came striding from his hatch onto the deck with that nasty half-breed walking silently in front of him with wide eyes. The boy was too soft looking--and oddly dressed. The only thing that brat had going for him was that he seemed Saiyajin. He still couldn't believe Radditz allowed the boy to live, especially after discovering his half-breed nature. He didn't care that the child exhibited phenomenal powers not seen since Prince Vegeta was a babe. Half-breeds were an abomination, they had no choice but to die.

The third hatch opens and outcomes Prince Vegeta and his 'gift.' A blue-hair female with spunk. If wasn't for the odd color hair, eyes, and missing tail she could have been mistaken for a Saiyan female with her attitude. He could hear her screeching upon contact with the Prince when they awoke two hours before docking with Zodor's ship. He was surprised that she lived during those hours, his prince wasn't known for his supreme patience, something Radditz nor he could teach the young boy without seeming insubordinate. But he tried his best, now all he can do is follow where his Prince leads him. 

The boy tries to run to the blue-hair female. He is pulled back by his tail by Radditz, who snaps a sharp command at the boy. The boys eyes tear up. This time I feel sympathy toward the boy. I know how painful it is to have your tail pulled, but then the boy has to learn--he's a Saiyan now. But I still would have killed him just for being a half-breed. Although Radditz is--in strength-wise--almost on the same level of me or another elite, I still think he harbors some low born tendencies to think of half-breeds as family. That what keeps him from being the perfect soldier. He has too much heart, or maybe I don't have enough. I can't really tell. It's probably I don't have enough, I know I didn't mourn my family properly when I was told they all died on Vegetasei. Maybe that is what Radditz sees in the little half-breed-- a connection to family. A link that survived our races genocide. 

The blue-hair female is giving Radditz an angry glare. The anger looks good on her face. Too bad Radditz didn't gift her to me, I would work on changing that look of anger into an expression of fiery passion. _Fiery passion? With an alien?_ I need a new mate badly. I eye the female again and sigh, she is definitely wasted on Prince Vegeta. I think I've heard him take a concubine only twice, since he reached maturity. He spends most of his days and nights training or away at missions. I didn't know why he focused so hard on training, but now I know, he'd been planning to kill Frieza. Blue-hair sees me gazing at her. She wraps that white thing closer around her. She feels uncomfortable, she turns her back on me. That doesn't bother me. I like the view from this angle too. Blue-hair is _definitely_ wasted on Prince Vegeta.

The prince is still talking in low tones with Dr. Zodor. I don't trust science. First because I don't trust anything I don't understand, and second I don't trust anything that wants me to go against my base nature. We Saiyajins are an instinctual race, we live on our instinct. Sure, we plan battles strategies, but they more often than not fail, so we go with pure instinct. That's why I don't trust science. But the prince does. He can actually understand most of all the scientific nonsense Dr. Zodor utters. I'm proud of Vegeta. Not only is he the strongest Saiyan to ever exist since the Legendary, but he has got to be one of the smartest, too. King Vegeta would have been proud to see what a fine Saiyajin, Prince Vegeta has become. The king would also be proud to see the time and diligence Vegeta has put into avenging our people. 

I have a funny feeling about this 'Revenge,' I don't think it will turn out the way Vegeta wants, but I can't say anything to the prince. Words don't sound the same once they leave my head and flow out my mouth. So I keep it shut. I'm not officially his advisor, nor his trainer anymore. I am just a loyal soldier, so I must follow where my Prince leads.

Vegeta nodded to the doctor, before turning back to the group assembled. "It look like its time."

****

*************************************************

"Yamcha," laughed ChiChi as the car hovered over Capsule Corp. "Did you have to scare that boy and his friends."

Yamcha snorted as pushed the stick shift for low thrusters. "Hey, nobody moons me and then drives off."

ChiChi wiped the tears from her eyes. "But did you have to put the car in overdrive just to catch up with them to moon them back."

"Yes."

"Good," said ChiChi as the car settled down on the immaculate green lawn. "I would have done the same thing." 

"You did," replied Yamcha as he grabbed the bag and got out of the car. "That's why we're late getting back. You had to moon them twice."

"Shhh," giggled ChiChi. "I can't have Goku or Gohan know that I can act immature once and a while."

"Don't worry," said Yamcha as they rounded the large domed building. "Your secret is safe with m…" Yamcha dropped the bag. "Kurilin!" He ran over to his friend only to see a much more frightening scene. Goku was laid out further away either unconscious or dead. Muten Roshi and Oolong must have been frozen as they were still standing in the same spot when he left.

"Goku," screamed ChiChi as she moved toward her beloved husband any sign of merriment quickly dissipated. "Goku! Goku, open your eyes," she pleaded. There were huge bruises on his face. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth to run down in rivulets toward his neck. The front part of his orange gi was also splattered with his precious life blood. "Oh Kami, Goku," whispered ChiChi. "What happened here?"

Yamcha looked up he'd been trying unsuccessfully to wake Kurilin. "Any luck waking up Goku?" 

ChiChi shook her head. 

Yamcha shook his head in disbelief. What had happened in the two hours that he and ChiChi had gone? Who was strong enough to attack Kurilin, Muten Roshi, and Goku? Was it Piccolo? He did say he'd only joined up with their fight against Garlic Jr. to prevent Garlic from taking over the Earth and killing Goku. Something only he alone could enjoy. But if it had been Piccolo who did this, wouldn't they be seeing some immediate effect? Like him claiming to be the sole ruler of the world. Yamcha ran over to Muten Roshi and Oolong. "Muten Roshi," called Yamcha. "Oolong?"

Muten Roshi let out a sigh of relief as he felt the blood finally unfreeze in his body. "Yamcha," he croaked. "Goku…Kurilin…attacked. Need help…"

Yamcha took the old man by the arm and helped him sit down on one of the picnic benches. "I know. You must have been underneath some immobilization technique." Oolong fell over.

Roshi lifted a white bushy eyebrow at Yamcha's a wrong assumption. "Yeah, I was 'immobilized' you could say. How's Goku and Kurilin?"

Yamcha shook his head. "They're in bad shape. They're going to need some senzu beans fast." He ran an unsteady hand through his black mane. Things like this weren't supposed to happen with Goku around. Okay, Yamcha he thought to himself I have to think. Goku and Kurilin are down. And they need senzu beans. He could take the car Bulma lent him…Bulma! She always kept a bag of senzu beans at her place. He'd pop in and get them from her and…He glanced around. "Where's Bulma?" he asked turning to his old master. "Why hasn't Bulma come running out of Capsule Corp. Why hasn't she already given Goku and Kurilin her stash of senzu beans?"

ChiChi looked up from where she'd been diligently trying to wipe the blood from Goku's face to see Yamcha advancing on Muten Roshi. His body shaking with fury--or maybe fright? He was asking about Bulma. Where was Bulma? ChiChi eyes went wide as she realized that she was missing something too. Gohan! Where was Gohan? "Gohan," gasped ChiChi. "My little boy. Where's Gohan?" She stood up. "Gohan come out now, Mommy's here. No one is going to get you, come on out Gohan. GOHAN!"

Yamcha whirled around to see ChiChi screaming her head off for her son. Gohan was missing too. Why would someone take Gohan and Bulma? Was it because of the dragonball that he had on his hat? He slapped his forehead. It was always because of the dragonballs. Whoever did this must have been coming for the dragonballs and Kurilin, Bulma, and Goku resisted. But that didn't explain why they would take Gohan or Bulma. They would need Gohan's hat. But what would they do with a little boy and woman?

"Stop woolgathering," said Roshi as his wits returned to him. "Goku and Kurilin are in serious conditions. They need those senzu beans right away."

"What happened here?" demanded Yamcha.

"No, time for that right now Yamcha," said Roshi as he waved his cane toward the house. "Go get those beans. And don't dawdle all will be explained when you return."  


Yamcha flew up to Bulma's opened window to jump inside her luscious spaced room, which could have been a miniature apartment. No time to admire he admonished himself, I have to find the senzu beans. He knew she kept them in her room, but where? He looked left and right in the room and not having a clue he began tearing open drawers and dressers. He finally found a small bag located in the drawers near her bed. He snatched them up and flew back out the window. "I got them," he said to ChiChi handing her a couple. From the carnage done to Goku, it looked like a two senzu job. He moved over to Kurilin and looked at the damage rendered to his bald friend. Not too bad. It only warranted one senzu. Yamcha gently held Kurilin's head up supporting on his forearm, while he pried open Kurilin's mouth. He forced the bean in and worked it down his esophagus. He looked up to see ChiChi doing the same thing for Goku.

Kurilin reflectively swallowed. He ached. He hadn't felt like this since the battle with Garlic Jr. He eyelashes ached. His fingernails ached. If he felt this bad he wondered how Goku fared. Goku! Kurilin's eye popped open to see Yamcha gazing toward ChiChi. "Goku…" he rasped out. Kami his voice ached.

Yamcha turned back to his friend. "Kurilin, you okay?"

Kurilin moaned. "I was hit by a bulldozer and I _did not_ survive it. How's Goku?" He tentatively sat up holding his bald head. His ceremonial burns ached too.

Yamcha shook his head.

Tears of joy slipped down ChiChi's face, Goku's eyes fluttered, it was a start. "Goku," she whispered tenderly. "Goku, please wake-up." He groaned. "Come on Goku. Wake-up it's me ChiChi. Where's Gohan?"

Goku's eyes rolled beneath his still closed lids. He heard a voice calling to him. It wanted him to come toward the light, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to leave the calm soothing abyss where nothing hurt. He did not want to join the light and feel immense pain. He wanted to stay in the darkness forever--and hide. The voice called to him again. He recognized the voice it was his wife's voice: ChiChi. Other voices were calling him also. Those were his friends voices. They wanted him to wake-up and face the pain. But he preferred to stay shrouded in the cloak of darkness. He didn't want to wake-up. Wetness is on his cheek. Tears? Am I crying? No. Those were tears from above. His wife's tears. She was calling him again, but so was the calming abyss. He had to make a choice: total darkness or painful light? This wouldn't be a hard decision. She's saying something again. Where's Gohan? Gohan…little boy that is part of me…DADDY!! "Gohan!" shouted Goku as he sat up in ChiChi's arms. "Gohan," he sat up heaving. "He took Gohan."

"Who," said Yamcha. "Who took Gohan? What happened to Bulma?"

"It looks like you got a larger dose of what he gave me," said a voice from above the group gathered around Goku.

The group looked up startled. Floating above them was Piccolo. Kami's reject. The green guy glared down at them from his position. Even from his weakened condition Goku could tell that Piccolo was breathing a little hard. "Larger dose?" he asked since no one wanted to say anything.

Piccolo landed softly on the grass. "Yeah, some big guy with long black hair and I had an argument over fashion." He surveyed the dried blood on the bald midget and his arch-nemesis. "He was looking for someone in a hurry so we didn't get a chance to accurately exchange tailors. Anyway before he left me he gave me a parting gift-- a small ki ball aimed at my heart. It obviously didn't kill me, but it caused me to stop and pause for a while. Since, he said he was looking for someone I assumed it was you--and it looks like he found you."

"So," said ChiChi as she pushed another senzu into Goku's mouth. "Who was this guy and why did he take my baby?"

"He said he was my brother," replied Goku munching on the senzu. He began to relate what happened when after Yamcha and ChiChi left to the store. With the occasional input from Kurilin.

"You're an alien!" shouted ChiChi.

"It's not so bad," came the sardonic retort from Piccolo. "You get used to it."

"He took Gohan because you wouldn't join him in killing thousands of people."

"…And Bulma was taken because she tried to protect Gohan."

"That's about it," said Goku after he finished the story. He stood up and brushed his pants off. "I'm going to get Gohan back." He turned to Yamcha and Kurilin. "You guys ready." 

They nodded. "Fine, since he came Piccolo's way," Goku pointed toward the east, "we'll go back that way." He turned back to the group. "Knowing Bulma she put up a fight and he's bogged down." 

Goku, Piccolo, Kurilin, and Yamcha jumped into the sky heading eastward.

"Kami-sama," prayed ChiChi kneeling on the ground. "Please, bring my family home safely."

****

***************************************************

Zarbon opened the ship's hatch to let his overlord back inside the massive carrier. He glanced back to the large viewing screen where four planets and their satellites once were, before the awesome destructive power of Frieza. He hoped Frieza's temper tantrum was finally over. Too bad for those planets, that Frieza was having a bad day.

Frieza settled himself into his hover chair. He was feeling better. He needed to get rid of the tension that had been boiling beneath his skin. The assassination of Vegeta and Dr. Zodor did not sit well with him. How dare someone challenge his power? He alone commanded more planets and species than his father or his older brother. And someone dared to question that, someone dared to take what was his away! No, he couldn't allow an assassin to kill two of his most beloved treasures and live.

Zarbon felt the rise in ki of Frieza as he sat in his hover chair apparently in deep thought. He was getting angry again over the deaths of Vegeta and Zodor. He didn't know why Frieza was so upset over losing the monkey and the mad scientist--especially when he planned to kill Vegeta in the future sometime. And as for Zodor, well, personally he liked Cardip better. The Tekian was easier to control and monitor, with Zodor you had to talk to Frieza about every minute thing. It made the ship less efficient to run, when he had to ask for permission on every detail concerning its citizens. With Cardip as the head scientist he had the knowledge of Zodor, but the malleability of Tekian race. 

"Zarbon," snapped Frieza as he moved his chair closer to the bridge's star map. "Do you know exactly where we are?"

The pretty warrior moved forward to consult the map over Frieza shoulder. He ran his finger along a path before stopping in the middle of four terrestrial planets. "This is where we are, however, you won't find the planets on the screen, because you just blew them up."

Frieza fumed. "They didn't have anything important that I wanted anyway."

"Yes, well," said Zarbon as he flipped his green braid around this neck. "You might not have found anything of importance in this area, but our scientists could have come up with something useful on them."

"Zarbon," warned Frieza as stared at the map. He was not in the mood for one of his commander's hissy fits. "I said there was nothing, so there was nothing. Now what I want to know is how long will it take for us to get back to our original coordinates?"

"It will take us several months maybe even years to resume our original position in orbit around Tehre-9, sire," replied Zarbon his gaze unblinking as he stared into the ruthless monarchs angry scowl.

"Why so long, Zarbon?" Frieza glanced down at his black nails. This was not the news he wanted to hear.

"Sire, we need materials to patch the hole, that was left behind Vegeta and Zodor's unfortunate demise." Didn't Frieza read the report that he sent to him. "Also, our matrix isn't completely fixed--the navigational part is, but not the entire matrix. Cardip is working hard on bringing the matrix back to its original functional operation. I have Dodoria supervising the cleanup where the TTR used to be sire."

Frieza sighed. "Good job, Zarbon. Until the matrix is back online I will try to be understanding about this delay." He glanced back toward Zarbon. "However, I have come to surmise that Vegeta and Dr. Zodor did not die because of some technical bug. Zodor was the most brilliant scientist in the galaxy. He was avidly sought after by several species, until I acquired his services. So, Zarbon my pets were killed by an assassin. And I intend to find that assassin. Someone aboard this ship knows something."

"Lord Frieza," choked out Zarbon. "You can't really believe that someone on this ship would actually try and kill Vegeta and Zodor under your watchful eye. It would preposterous to even think they would get away with it. The people on this carrier are very loyal to you, sire. Unlike Vegeta himself, who could care less about establishing loyalty to you."

"So," said Frieza as he glanced back toward the emptiness of space, bits of rock flew by reminding him of the tensed up energy that he released moments before. "What would you have me believe. That it wasn't an accident. That Vegeta and Zodor weren't assassinated."

Zarbon heaved a sigh. The purple prince was more trouble than he was worth serving most of the time, and with Vegeta gone it seems like his problems have only doubled to extreme. Now the powerful prince was thinking assassins. "Maybe it wasn't. We found bio-tissue, but no definite body parts, and then we were hurled into space. So maybe it wasn't an accident at all."

Frieza sat in his chair silent.

****

***************************************************

"You find anything," asked Goku eagerly as Kurilin finally joined the group. Kurilin had been the last one to come back from searching his quadrant. The rest of them had no success. It was like Radditz, Gohan, and Bulma had disappeared. 

Kurilin looked into the hopeful gaze of his best friend. He didn't want to let him down. He didn't want to say what he had to say. Even Yamcha was pleading with his eyes to for him to have good news. Why was it that he never had good news to tell people in tense situations? Why was he always the one stuck with the bad news? Was he cursed to forever give bad news? 

"Spit it out monk," Piccolo finally said getting tired of the long silence. "I'm tired of waiting. Did you find something or not."

Kurilin shirked back, he'd forgotten Piccolo was here. He took a deep breath and reached inside his shirt pulling out a little red hat trimmed in yellow with the four-star dragonball on it. "I found this near three huge craters. It was just lying in the dirt..." He looked into his friend's dark eyes, with tears in his, he _hated_ giving the bad news. "I…I don't think Bulma and Gohan are on Earth anymore."

Tears streamed down Goku's face as he realized what the hat meant and what his friend just told him. He shakily reached out taking the small hat into his large hands. Hands that were supposed to protect…and he couldn't even protect his own son. A few drops splashed onto the hat, then rolled away leaving a wet streak in the dirt on the small cap. How was he going to tell ChiChi? He turned seeing Yamcha sink down his chest heaving, as he was racked with sobs. How was he going to tell Dr. and Mrs. Briefs. Kurilin had tears streaming down his face. He glanced back down at the hat and saw a frightened little boy with questions in his eyes. Goku's ki flared around him the tears continued to spill over his face. "GOHAN!!!"

=====================================================================

End Chapter 4. Created [10/04/01] and Finished [10/14/01]. So, to answer the question plaguing DBZ authors: _Is Nappa smart?_ I say yes, it's when he opens his mouth that the answer becomes 'no.' Yes, I am going crazy. Wouldn't you with this vicious muse that I have. Bad muse. But alas, poor Goku. Am I not cruel? Coming next time: Invasion: Planet Jueru. So, send them to me comments, questions, flames, and critiques at: [pmchivas@hotmail.com][1] Or leave me a message. Dark Shadow Princess.

****

Lunatic's Ravings

As for the dragonballs they will be used, however, I'm going to limit the ways they can be used. I know right now most of you are going "WHAT?" Yes, I'm limiting the wishes one can receive or achieve using the dragonballs. **_Remember this is A/U. _**

   [1]: mailto:pmchivas@hotmail.com



	5. The Invasion

****

The Saga

Chapter 5 

ChiChi lay in one of the Briefs many beds heavily sedated. Mrs. Briefs lay in another room also heavily tranquilized. Neither one could hold up to the news that their precious children had been kidnapped by an alien, maybe to never to be heard of again--if they were still alive. 

Goku stood on the balcony he said he needed to get some air, but that was actually a lie. He couldn't stand the overwhelming silent accusations that were emanating off Dr. Briefs and Yamcha. He was the strongest; he was always Bulma's savior/knight. He was Son Goku the one who always safeguarded the world from its evils. However, this time…he was beaten. 

His armor was tarnished.

He couldn't protect Bulma or Gohan. He could defend thousands of people he never knew, in places that he couldn't name, but when the time came for him to protect the ones he cared about, he couldn't. Instead, he let everyone down. Goku slammed his fist down bending the iron railing with his force. Life was unfair! How could it decide to let him save the lives of so many different people that he would never meet, but fail when it came to people that he knew and loved?

Yamcha looked up to see the fluttering of the white curtains in front of the balcony doors. He knew Goku had left through those doors, wanting to escape the nightmare reality that they had been so suddenly trusted. He too wanted to find the exit to the bizarre labyrinth his life had become in the last few hours. He didn't blame Goku he saw how badly beaten his friend had been. Still it was so hard not to blame him--he needed to condemn somebody for the stabbing pain he felt in his chest when he thought of how terrified Bulma must have been when she was abducted.

If only they could do something.

****

************************************

Bulma glanced around at the gadgets inside the ship, her technical brain wanted to disassemble every last alien part and put it back together to see how it worked. Other than Piccolo, she never really believed aliens had existed, since technically, he was born on Earth, and Kami-sama was the guardian of Earth. She pulled her white jacket closer around her body. Earlier she'd caught the big Saiyan named Nappa leering at her form. He made her uncomfortable and of course, it didn't help that he was the one who bruised her back by stepping on it. Turning she smiled at Gohan who was wide-eyed despite his ordeal, she was thankful that he wasn't crying. She was positive that the other Saiyan known as Radditz wouldn't approve of it.

She watched Vegeta talk in low tones with the only other non-Saiyan alien in the room. The bastard hadn't even taken the time to introduce her to the alien. Bulma chuckled at the thought, so irrational. Abducted by aliens and she was angry, because the midget alien didn't have proper manners. How sad her life had become. Bulma turned toward Gohan seeing the glistening of tears in his eyes. She felt sorry for the young boy, taken from his family suddenly and propelled into an alien environment, but she couldn't comfort him. She didn't know how they were going to get out of this mess, but she knew she would die first, prior to letting one of them harm him. Bulma caught his tearful black eyes and offered an encouraging smile. Bulma wasn't beaten yet; she was going to get her and Gohan back to Earth. I'll make it a promise to myself. I _will_ return to Earth with Gohan.

****

************************************

Vegeta listened attentively to the schematics Dr. Zodor was outlining to him. He could not believe it. All his planning, all his waiting and putting up with Frieza smirking face and laughing eyes, all of them added up to this one moment. Finally, he would reign supreme over the galaxy, as his father wanted, once Frieza was out of the way, there would be no one to stop his domination. Vegeta looked up at his waiting men and smirked. "It's time."

Radditz and Nappa leered. It was time for fun. 

Dr. Zodor stood up and motioned Radditz and Nappa closer to him. "I have created a holographic mirror that Prince Vegeta will use to speak to the inhabitants of Planet Jueru. You will be standing on the other side of the projections, but you will be afforded no sound." Dr. Zodor nodded to Vegeta to take over the instructions.

"Radditz, Nappa," instructed Vegeta. "I've decided that we are going to give the Juerians time to surrender and recognize me as their new ruler. I prefer this method as I don't want to kill a substantial amount of the populace." A twisted smile flirted with his full lips. "There will be enough time later for that, if they don't learn to obey my word."

Nappa grinned evilly. "Prince Vegeta, I would like to take the time to say, any Juerian who does not understand you are the supreme-being in their life, I would be more than happy to deal with them personally."

Vegeta nodded to him. "I will hold you to your word Nappa. Now let us begin." 

****

***********************************

"Garnet," said Rube to his older brother stopping him in the middle of his story about his training in the Gold House. They were Elite training rooms, where the best Juerians were allowed to master the ancient art of fighting. "How come you wanted to learn fighting, we are protected by a ki shield it doesn't allow other life-forms to detect our presence."

"How do you know of this," asked Garnet shocked that his brother knew so much about the aegis that protected their world. "It isn't public knowledge about our planetary shields. You've learned so much since I've been away."

Rube grinned at his brother. "Thanks, Garnet."

"Don't sound too impressed," replied a voice opposite the duo. "He was quizzing Grandpa about the history of our planet before you returned."

"Well, I'm glad he's taken an interest in our world," responded Garnet glaring at his younger sister as she flipped through a book. "You should show as much interest as Rube does Jasper."

Jasper glanced up at her brothers and smirked. "Just because he's my twin doesn't mean we have to be interested in all the same things."

Rube rolled his eyes at his sister. "Don't mind---"

A siren went off. It blared its warning through the small room. Garnet jumped up from the bed looking around for his sword and uniform. "It's the attack siren. We're under siege."

The twins stood up as their brother quickly dressed in his battle garments. Rube looked down as his sister grabbed hold of his hand her face full of worry. She didn't know what was happening. There had never been a battle on their planet. 

Garnet wrenched open the door glancing back at his siblings. "Take care of each other." He disappeared.

Jasper looked at shut door and squeezed her brother's hand. 

Rube squeezed back. "Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen." 

Jasper shook her head bolting for the door with Rube following close behind her.

****

**********************************

Garnet met up with his regiment outside the palace walls. "Moonstone," he called to his squad brother. "It seems we've graduated just in time."

"Heh," said the white-haired solider. "I didn't want to test my skills this early. I was just getting use to my Opal cooking me a hot meal everyday and attending to my _needs_."

"Well, it's no fun for me either; I was going to ask Bixibite to be my fixture," he glanced around as they both got in line with the rest of their group. From the drifting conversations everybody was wondering why a red-alert sounded for the planet.

"Bixibite?" questioned Moonstone.

Garnet grinned. "I know she isn't much to look at--"

"That's understatement. The girl is damn ugly."

"--but she gets along really well with the twins."

The two grinned at each other, but straightened up quickly as they saw their commander pointing to something in the sky. Three huge projections were pushing past the ki shield to loom over them.

"Great Gravel," said Garnet under his breath. "This isn't just a drill."

The squad gazed up at the silver sky where three large screens appeared. The most prominent screen held the smallest of the images that appeared to them. This figure was dressed in royal blue suit with armor and had a flare of upswept black hair. The other two aliens that surfaced with him in the sky were featured on scaled down screens on the side of him. Both aliens were obviously over six feet tall one was balding wearing yellow and black armor while his comrade had hair down to this feet wearing armor also but his was red and black.

The small alien smiled and Garnet felt a chill of trepidation and foreboding he'd never felt in all his carats. Gazing up at the projections he knew that all the training he received at the Gold House would be tested firmly by the trespassing extraterrestrial.

****

************************************

Vegeta assessed the group waiting below he was in awe of Dr. Zodor's invention. The projection screens permitted him to not only project his presence over the planet it allowed him to view its inhabitants. He watched as Nappa and Radditz adjusted their armor assuming the expression of a battle prepared Saiyajin.

Vegeta cleared his throat. He scanned the warriors beneath his own projection screen. Yes, these were going to be his new people. Under his tutelage with them he would start a new empire and finally rid himself of his only shame and obstacle. He would show Frieza what a living Hell resembled. 

"Welcome," spoke the prince finally. His booming voice drew attention from not only the soldiers, but other Juerians who had exited their settings to what was occurring. "I am Prince Vegeta, your new emperor. Think of this as a change in management…a hostile takeover. In the simplest terms: this is an invasion." He waited for the gasps of surprise to subside before he continued. "On my left and right are my warriors: Nappa and Radditz." As they were identified to the people below, the two huge Saiyajins clasped a fist to their chest as they stepped forward.

Moonstone let out a self-conscious laugh. "I doubt he'd be able to defeat us Elite's with only two warriors."

"Don't be a fool, Moonstone," whispered his red hair friend. "Look at their eyes; they are more than prepared for a battle with us."

"I know. I just wanted to give myself an added sense of falsity before I die defending our planet."

"We are not going to die," muttered Garnet, glaring at his companion. "I refuse to die. I have the twins to rear and Bixibite to become my permanent fixture."

Vegeta watched as more people poured into the street at his declaration. This was going exceptionally well. The more people who heard his message, the fewer people he would have to kill. The displaced Saiyajin prince dropped his last notification to his waiting public. "According to my esteemed colleague Dr. Zodor, you have four shrines dedicated your deities. You have four hours exactly to relocate yourself in the south, west, or east shrines. The northern sanctum is where my comrades and I will be waiting for those who are wishing to oppose this change in administration." He smiled to his soon to be public. "Be warned for once you have chosen to be my opponent I will tolerate no surrenders."

Prince Vegeta laughed. Frieza had taught him well.

****

***********************************

Bulma casually wandered over to Dr. Zodor's control unit taking stock of all the mechanical paraphernalia. With half and ear she listened to Vegeta explain to the unlucky people below her he was proclaiming himself the new emperor and he wouldn't hesitate to kill all those who wouldn't bow and scrape before his greatness. _Pompous ass._ She snorted to herself, lifting her finger to touch one of the buttons. Lured by the buttons, Bulma leaned forward to depress the square blue button; however she found her hand being lightly smacked before she could. Startled Bulma glanced up meeting the blue eyes of Dr. Zodor.

"You really shouldn't touch that button," Zodor whispered quietly to her. "That button would deflate Prince Vegeta's ego."

Bulma laughed. "I'm Bulma Briefs." She stuck out her hand.

Zodor regarded her hand quizzically before he decided it was some odd Earth custom. "I'm known as Ha Zodor." He opened his hand to her.

Bulma took his hand into hers shaking it. "This is how we introduce ourselves on Earth." She glanced over to where Vegeta was still spewing his grandiloquence to the planet. "So, where were you abducted from and are you a gift from Radditz or Nappa?" Her face held a saucy smile as she surveyed this new alien. "Or did Vegeta obtain you himself?"

Zodor smiled. This female had spunk. "I was abducted long ago from a planet on the other side of the galaxy, but not by our resident Saiyajins." He stood next to the command center he began tapping keys on the console, his blue eyes clouding with remembrance. "I was put into service by Frieza. Prince Vegeta was only a young boy when I first appeared on the space ship; the young Saiyajin has liberated me." Zodor began pushing other buttons skipping over the square button Bulma had wanted to push.

"He liberated you?" asked Bulma confused. From what she observed of the diminutive prince, he did not resemble any hero from her youth and she couldn't see him taking up the position as savior toward anyone.

Zodor bobbed his white head. He watched as a myriad of expressions clashed on her face. He had been in the female's presence for only a few seconds and yet he wanted to laugh. He smiled it was good to laugh. He thought of his own planet destroyed so long ago. It was also better to forget. "Can I ask you what you hoped to achieve by pressing buttons on the control panel?"

"I just wanted to see what it would do. Curiosity is part of my nature," explained Bulma. "I'm--guess it was now--a technical genius on my planet. As a matter of fact my father invented capsules, a new revolutionary compactor device on Earth and now my family owns the biggest business on Earth."

Dr. Zodor looked at her with shocked eyes. She was as boastful as the young prince was. "You're a mechanical genius."

Bulma straightened out her shoulders puffing out her chest. "Yes. I've been designing stuff since I was an adolescent. My genius ability has been lauded by many."

"I'm sure it has," replied the doctor dryly as he observed the small Saiyan cub. They were an extraordinary species to start out so small yet grow so huge and wield phenomenal power. However, Prince Vegeta wasn't tall yet he held immense power that belied his height. "What is the cub called?"

"The cub?" asked Bulma scratching her head. She turned to follow his eyes and found them resting on her best friend's son. "His name is Son Gohan. And he isn't a cub; in Earth terms he is considered a young child."

"But he isn't an earthling," replied Zodor blinking his blue eyes at her. "He's a Saiyajin cub hybrid, or among his own people he would be called a half-breed. The boy is quite lucky to be alive. It is a Saiyajin custom that half-breeds are either to be killed immediately or used as servants--many are killed."

Bulma covered her mouth with her hand stifling her grasp. Gohan was in trouble. She definitely had to return them to Earth. "Since, he wasn't killed what is Radditz going to do with him?"

Zodor shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't a clue why Radditz would assume the care for the young cub instead of killing him." He looked into her eyes seeing the fear she held for the young boy. "Well, we did hear Radditz say that he wanted a chance to train Gohan, maybe he will train him as a soldier."

"I have to get Gohan away from these Saiyans," whispered Bulma as she frantically looked around the small ship. "ChiChi wants Gohan to be a scholar not a fighter. He's a sweet boy and fighting with these Saiyajins will only get him killed."

"There isn't a way for you to escape," said Zodor assuming his position next to the console. He began to punch in more data. "You don't know where you are in the galaxy and I highly doubt even with your genius mind that you would be able to fly one of the Hetans."

Bulma stopped muttering to herself as she let the words of Zodor sink into her brain. He was right. She didn't know where they were in the galaxy and neither did she know how to navigate a ship back to her own planet. She smoothed down her shirt and shorts, plastering on a fake smile she moved seductively toward the alien doctor. "I do believe Dr. Zodor, you with your advance knowledge would be able to in a matter of minutes--no nanoseconds--would be able to prepare a ship with coordinates back to planet Earth." Bulma trailed a hand down his shoulder stopping at his chest. "I bet you could achieve it with very little obstacles and I could make it worth your while to help me."

Crinkles formed at the edges of Zodor's eyes. She dared to seduce him into sending her back home; obviously she didn't understand his position on the ship. Nevertheless, he had to give her credit for trying. "You're right I could have one of the pods readied and within a few seconds with information needed to guide you back home, however I won't help you." He removed her hand from his chest. "I have sworn my fealty to Prince Vegeta and would not betray him for you. He has liberated me and only his power will liberate the galaxy." He winked at her. "Sorry."

Bulma gnashed her teeth in frustration. No man had been able to resist her wiles and wants when she was at her most seductive. How dare this alien doctor reject her! She was Bulma Brief: sexiest, richest, and smartest female of Earth…but she wasn't on Earth. She was currently floating somewhere in the universe unable to do anything but await her fate. "Damn life sucks."

"My sentiments, too," replied the doctor silently laughing at the prince's gift. "I came to that conclusion a long time ago." He looked up and noticing that the prince had stopped speaking. "Prince Vegeta?"

"Nice of you to become aware of my presence Zodor," the young prince sneered. "I want you to put up a timer to alert me when four hours have lapsed in Juerian time. I will begin my invasion when the clock is at zero. Be prepared to dock on the planet within forty minutes maybe less depending on what kind of resistance these fools will try to muster."

"Of course Prince Vegeta." The doctor moved to begin carrying out his orders. "Will you be needing any of your formal wear, Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta stopped glaring at Bulma long enough to shift his eyes to the doctor. "No, I will assume the throne in my battle clothes after the planet has sworn fealty to me, and then I will hold a proper ceremony declaring me the supreme leader of Juerusei."

Bulma licked her lips unwontedly drawing the attention of nearly all the Saiyan males present. She decided to ignore them and focus on the diminutive prince. "I heard some of your speech."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

"It seems to me that if you want to ingratiate yourself to these people you might want to consider a little leniency." She began to fidget under his cold stare. "You could show your might by indeed killing all those who oppose you, but you also might want to show that you are not without some heart by not killing those who you might surrender in battle."

Vegeta studied his gift for moment his face expressionless as he turned her words over in his head. "I will consider your words they are not without merit, although my heart has no kindness in it. It is only filled with the evil and darkness." He jerked his head at his guardsmen. "It is time to leave."

****

***********************************

Garnet went back to his parents' small setting. He had to get his family to one of the shrines before he returned to fight their invading enemy. "Grandfather," he called as he entered the dwelling. "Jasper. Rube. It's me Garnet." Creeping around the corner although he was inside he could still hear the sounds of mass hysteria from outside.

Rube shushed his sister and grandfather as he cautiously opened the closet door they were hiding since the invasion of their world began. "Garnet is that really you?"

"Yeah," said Garnet spotting his brother's red eyes peeping around the corner. "I've come to move everybody to the eastern shrine where it is safer."

"Are you coming too," asked Jasper pushing her twin to the side. "You're not going to fight these monsters are you?"

"Of course he is," replied Rube thumping his sister on her head. "He's part of the Elite. We can't lose. Garnet and Moonstone will eradicate those alien beings."

Garnet gave his brother a faint smile. So much faith he hoped he was deserving of it. "Where's Grandfather," he glanced around the room. 

Jasper pointed toward the closet where their guardian was seated. "He was injured in the rush," she explained. "We were outside watching the hologram projectors and heard the declaration that the small one gave us. The people went crazy and started running back to their own settings. He was trampled trying to remove us from danger."

Garnet rushed toward the closet looking inside he found his grandfather leaning again the wall a bluish bruise was on his face. "Grandfather," he called hesitantly, he did not like the pallor of his face. "It's me Garnet. Are you all right?" 

The old man's eyes fluttered before he opened them to see his oldest grandchild. "Garnet," he questioned his voice coming out on a raspy timbre. "Why are you here? Have we lost already?" He coughed sitting up he held onto his arm, which was obviously broken. "This is a terrible omen for things to come."

The red-hair soldier grinned. "Everything is an omen to you, Grandfather." His eyes lit with delight. "I'm glad to see you are not seriously hurt." He helped him out of the closet into the sitting area. He turned to see his grandfather looking around with a questioning expression. "What's wrong?"

"Where are the twins," asked Red. "They didn't go back into the streets did they?"

Garnet shook his head. "I sent them to their room to collect some belongings. I'm taking you and them to the eastern shrine before I return to the battlefield." He pulled out some long gauze as he prepared to set his grandfather's arm.

Red grimaced. "I refuse to leave my home." He gritted his teeth as Garnet snapped the bone back into its socket. Sweat dripped down his face. "By Gravel I won't allow those invading aliens to kick me out of the house I built with my two hands. I have the inclination to take up your sword and show them that they picked the wrong race to invade."

Garnet held his grin in as he spied his siblings hovering in the doorway each of them held large sacks on their backs. "You have no choice Grandfather; I'm man of this house." He finished wrapping his grandfather's bone; "Besides you didn't build this setting. It's a replication all you had to do was push a button."

Red sniffed. "Well I pushed the button for the replication, didn't I? It's like building this setting with my own hands." He stood waiting for his grandson to lead. "Cheeky rhinestone."

****

**********************************

Garnet greeted Bixibite as she shyly stepped toward him. "Bixibite." He held one of her hands. "I'm leaving; will you wait for me?"

Bixibite blushed as others stopped to stare at Garnet holding her hand in the shrine. She knew she wasn't a beauty and others couldn't believe that the handsome Garnet would be interested in an ugly stone like her. "I will await your return. There is no one who would spirit me away; I'm unpolished."

"You are a beautiful stone," he whispered huskily. "Anyone who got to know you would understand why I want you." He kissed her hands and then her cheeks. "I would ask a boon of you."

Bixibite's face colored even more at this public display of affection. She could hear the snickers in the background. She knew rumors floated around saying Garnet was only pretending to be interested in her, or that he'd lost a bet with his friend Moonstone and had to court her. The gossip wasn't true according to what her lover's eyes revealed. "You can ask me for anything. I would give my life for you."

Garnet caught the head jerk from Moonstone and knew it was time for him to return to the forthcoming battle. "I would ask of you to watch over my family until I return." He shushed her with two fingers to her lips. "I want you to be my fixture, so they will be your family too. And I won't allow you to give your life, I will protect you."

Garnet kissed her once more before the left with Moonstone. "I will give my life to you," whispered Bixibite as she followed his disappearing form. "Come back to me."

****

**********************************

Garnet and Moonstone crouched at the invisible line separating them from the three alien invaders. They were looking straight through the army, knowing their refusal to acknowledge their opponent's presence was undermining their confidence.

It was a good tactical move.

Vegeta's body began to hum with excitement as he watched the clock tick down the last few seconds. Soon he would be engaged in a war, which would allow him to conquer the planet. He had conquered planets and vanquished armies beforehand, but it was all for Frieza. Now, he was going to do it for himself. He was going to become the prince his father had wanted him become and achieve the power that was his destiny. Moreover, it would all start with this planet; this small planet will lead to Frieza's demise.

Zero seconds were left; Vegeta smiled and lifted up a hand. "Kill them."

Radditz and Nappa charged the army shooting ki and crunching skulls with their bare hands. Vegeta moved swiftly among the army preferring to take out several soldiers at once using his ki instead of his hands. He didn't want to waste too much time on the battle.

"How are you doing Commander," asked Radditz as he picked up a green-hair Juerian. He punched his fist through the stomach, pulling back a bloodied hand he wiped it on the tunic of the warrior he had just slain. "Pathetic."

Nappa grabbed two Juerians bashing their heads together, he watched as their blood splattered onto his armor. "Not too bad. They are weaker than I thought." He elbowed a soldier who thought to sneak up behind him. "I don't think they battle often." He broke that soldier's neck. 

Radditz nodded in agreement as ripped another warrior's arm out, he watched the guy scream in agony. Mercifully, the red-armored soldier ended his life and screams with a ki blast through the head. "It is rather a shame to kill them. It feels like I'm fighting untrained children."

Vegeta heard the casual conversation he growled lowering his hand from shooting a red-hair soldier. "Fine," he snapped, pushing a button on his wrist; his voice became amplified over the scenes of carnage. "Those who wish to surrender shall do so now. Drop your weapons and move toward the shrine. Those who wish to fight are foolish and deserve to die."

Immediately several wounded soldiers dropped their weapons and began running for shelter grateful for the small amount of compassion the aliens were giving to them. They were greatly outmatched; not all the training they had received in the Gold Room had prepared them for the carnage and savagery of those Saiyajins. In order to continue to live they surrendered.

Moonstone held on to his shoulder as the blood seeped through his fingers. He diligently searched the faces of those who had surrendered with him for that of his friend Garnet. He saw a flash of red-hair in the middle of the troops. He pushed the people aside to get to that flash of hair. "Garnet," he cried reaching the middle. The flash of smile melted off his face. It wasn't his friend. "Where the hell is Garnet?" Someone pointed toward the battlefield. Garnet and few others who refused to surrender were circling the three aliens. "No," he whispered. He ran down the steps shaking off the hands of those who tried to stop him.

Vegeta black eyes narrowed at the red-hair soldier. I could have sworn I killed him already he thought to himself studying the warrior. His dark eyes roamed over the Juerian clutching the sword tightly in his hand. He saw blood dripping down from a gaping wound. He had only wounded him with his blast. "Why don't you surrender? Your tenacity is something I will need when I rebuild my army."

Garnet spat out a mouthful of blood and teeth. He couldn't believe such a massacre had occurred in such a short amount of time. More than half of his battalion had been wiped out by those invaders; they butchered his friends and countrymen without so much as batting an eye. He couldn't allow such people to take over his planet. "I'm the fool who refuses to surrender. I will never serve the murderous likes of you." He raised his sword.

"Have it your way," muttered Vegeta, he prepared to attack. "I have no time to change your mind."

The two rushed each other. Garnet spat out more blood. His blade didn't even scratch the armor of the invading alien. He looked back to see the alien's hand was sticking outside his back. His own life source dripped down those fingers. He turned to look at his executioner; his eyes were black and emotionless. Garnet laughed. His troops didn't have a chance against such professional killers. He felt a hand pushing at his chest; he heard the sucking sound as the alien removed his hand from his body. Garnet felt his sword drop from his fingers; his vision was starting to darken at the corners. He dropped to ground. "Grandfather, Bixibite, Rube, Japer," he whispered as the dark finally claimed his eyesight.

Moonstone came charging onto the field as he watched as those who refused to surrender were quickly dealt their own killing blows. His eyes would only focus on his friend. "Garnet! Garnet!" he screamed. He dropped beside his fallen friend. "Why Garnet? Why didn't you surrender?"

Vegeta sneered turning away from the touching scene. "Pathetic." He surveyed the field of bodies; it had been a simple battle. The ki shield protected these people from being detected so it was only natural that they wouldn't have much skill. He would have to train these people in how to fight. Frieza wasn't going to go down quietly. He needed skilled warriors on his side not walking corpses. His eyes narrowed as Nappa and Radditz stood among the fallen warriors joking. Without warning, Vegeta spun on his heels killing Moonstone who had picked up Garnet's sword in a rage and tried to attack. 

The battle was finally over. The planet belonged to Vegeta. He contacted Zodor.

****

**********************************

Vegeta told Bulma to follow close behind him as he surveyed his new palace. "Rustic. I'm glad I brought Dr. Zodor with me. My palace requires modernity."

Tears were in Bulma's eyes as she tried to block out the dead bodies littering the floor. They had been transported from the battlefield to allow the family members to claim their bodies and provide them with a proper burial. She had never seen such wanton destruction of life. Her eyes drifted to Vegeta's flame head, how could he not be affected by the cries and the stench? How would she be able to escape with Gohan amidst all this carnage? Yet, how could she not? Vegeta would turn Gohan into a merciless assassin like him. "What do you plan to do with me?"

Vegeta stopped his walk to the throne room to regard her silently. "I do not know," he said simply. "You are not slave material nor are you warrior material. I don't know what to do with you."

"You could send me home," she said hopefully. "I will even take Gohan with me. I know you Saiyajins don't really like half-breed children."

"That is true," replied Vegeta. A bloodcurdling scream diverted his attention, quickly he thrust Bulma behind him, settling into a crouch to defend himself from the female charging toward him with a sword held in her hand.

"Shit," exclaimed Nappa, shoving several of the loitering Juerians out of his way. He was supposed to behind Prince Vegeta all the time; his duty was to protect his prince and he fucked up. He saw the prince assume a crouched position; there was no way he could cut off the attacker before she reached the prince. Nappa reached out a hand and fired several rapid balls of red ki into the back of the screaming female.

Bixibite dropped to the ground her arm extended to plunge the sword of her beloved into his murderer. She couldn't even avenge his death. Funny, she thought death would hurt, but it was more like a calming peace had set over her body. She shifted her red eyes toward the twins who were standing over her crying. "Jasper…Rube," she coughed up blood. "Garnet."

"Why?" questioned Rube as he leaned over his brother's fiancée. "Why did you try and do it?" He wiped away the tears on his face, boys were not supposed to cry, they had to stay strong--he had to stay strong he was the only person left to take care of his sister and grandfather. "Take care of my brother, Bixibite."

Bixibite nodded and smiled closing her eyes. 

Bulma stifled her scream. The event had happened to quickly for her to follow. She knew she had opened her mouth to scream, but she didn't know if it was to warn Vegeta or stop Bixibite from throwing away her life. "Why did she even try," murmured Bulma underneath her breath.

Vegeta heard her quiet question. "Passion," he replied. "She wanted to kill me out of passion. Obviously one of the bodies was that of her lover and she sought revenge." His gaze flickered toward the sword the female had dropped. It was the same one that the young man he had fought earlier that day had used. Garnet. Twice he had been nearly killed on his behalf. "It is good that she is dead," said the prince coldly.

"How can you say that," cried Bulma as she watched the saddened expressions of the twin children standing over the body. "How can it be good that anyone dies?"

"Many deserve to die," responded Vegeta. He flicked an imaginary piece of lint off his royal attire. "Even I deserve to be killed for the atrocities I have committed across this galaxy. But she deserved to die because her hatred of me would have festered and she could have led to the destruction of my empire."

"And these people don't hate you now?" Bulma asked her voice full of the incredibility she felt. "You just came in and annihilated their world."

"They don't hate me with the sort of hate that female would have used to destroy my new empire," Vegeta dismissed her feelings. "These people need a strong ruler and they are easily malleable, they will bend toward the person who has the power. In a few months their life will be almost as normal as it was before--with a few necessary changes."

Bulma watched as the small girl bent down and picked up the sword that the female had released. She heard a growl from Vegeta; obviously he saw her pick up the sword too. She watched as he lifted his hand. "Stop Vegeta don't do it," she was shaking her head at him. She didn't want to watch another person get killed in front of her--especially a child no older than Gohan. "Please don't kill her."

Vegeta's black eyes snapped at Bulma as he studied her face and her hand on his arm. "I'm not going to kill the child just disarm her. After Nappa's demonstration thoughts of insurrection have fled out of their minds." Vegeta's eyes roamed over the room until he found those of Radditz standing among a throng of people. "Radditz" he snapped. "Bring yourself over here with your half-breed."

Radditz picked up Gohan by his shirt slinging the child over one shoulder he made his path toward the prince. He laid a fist against his chest in salute. "Yes, Prince Vegeta." He inquired dropping his nephew by his feet. "Is there a problem?"

"Other then my attempted assassination," replied Vegeta dryly. "And the fact that now a child holds the weapon that battled me and would have been used to end my life. Nothing." He watched as his soldier colored at his sarcasm. "I want you to take charge of those two children, train them with your half-breed relation."

Radditz saluted; he went to retrieve his two new twin charges. Vegeta watched as he pried the sword from the girl's hand. He watched as Radditz shoved the boy and girl toward Gohan who was standing behind his uncle. Vegeta turned as he felt Nappa approach behind him.

Nappa kneeled before his prince his fist in salute over his shoulder. "Forgive me Prince Vegeta. I was amiss in my duties and it nearly led to your death. I offer my life to you for my stupidity. I have no right to be called a Royal Guardsman."

A small smile flirted with the edges of the Saiyan prince's lips. Nappa was an excellent solider. "Commander Nappa, I will not accept your life as you were maintaining order in my new palace. You did not shirk your duties toward me and you are worthy of being my guardsman. You acted quickly and efficiently to deal with the attempted assassin. I see no reason as to why you should continue to act as my right hand. Now rise."

The baldheaded commander, hazard a glance upward at his prince. "Your majesty, I thank you for your benevolence. I'm not worthy of the compassion you have shown me today."

"Compassion!" screeched Bulma. She ducked around Vegeta to glare at the kneeling soldier. At first, she was slightly amused about the eloquent apology Nappa uttered to Vegeta, but that soon faded. She was furious that he dared to speak about compassion. "Do you even know what that word means? How dare you apply it to any of you Saiyajins?" She pointed toward the dead body laying a few feet away from her. "Did you show compassion to that female? To those children?"

Nappa opened his mouth, but Vegeta held up a hand stopping his rebuttal. "Bulma," said Vegeta coolly. "We Saiyajins normally don't show compassion. Trust me, there are worse ways to kill a person than what you just witnessed, so don't try to correct my soldier in his duties. If he had shown compassion toward my assassin then I could be dead or the people would think I'm a weak ruler who is being supported only by a strong military presence."

"Wouldn't you rather rule with compassion," queried Bulma her blue eyes assessing the man before her. "You can rule with a strong hand and still be compassionate."

Vegeta sneered. "What do I need or want of compassion, Bulma? I will award my subjects when they please me and I will discipline them when they don't." He shifted his eyes toward Dr. Zodor, who held a blood-red mantle for the prince to wear. The prince wrapped the mantle around his shoulders fastening the ties to his shoulder pads. He adjusted the turquoise medallion around his neck. He nodded for Bulma to follow him up the steps toward his new throne. "Besides," he whispered. "I rather all my subjects fear me, if they can't love me."

Bulma tightened her lips to stop them from curling and her saying something extremely rude to the young prince. She recognized that paraphrase from a Prince Machevelli's book; it would figure that a sadistic prince would enjoy the writings of another sadistic prince. She blinked her eyes as the clapping finally registered in her brain. 

Vegeta stood up and surveyed the quiet crowd. "I am Prince Vegeta your new emperor. You may also refer to me as Bloodstone." Vegeta sat back down as Zodor returned to his speech. Everything was moving according to his plans within four years he would be strong enough to defeat Frieza and then there would no one in the galaxy to challenge him for supremacy. He leaned back smiling. _Good-bye Frieza._

=====================================================================

End Chapter 5. Created [10/14/01]; and Finished [04/24/02]. Please don't kill me. I'm sorry about the huge delay; responsibilities, extreme laziness, and then writer's block attacked me. Coming next time: Making Plans. Please send all comments, questions, critiques, and flames to me at pmchivas@hotmail.com. All standard disclaimers apply. **Dark Shadow Princess**.

****

Straightjacket Musings:

I'm trying to group stones together according to color. I probably won't be able to continue the color scheme. Yeah, I'm going to screw up with the aliens. I suck at sci-fi. 

Bixibite, Garnet, Rube, and Jasper: these are all red stones.

Moonstone, Pearl, and Opal: Are all milky whitish stones.

Vegeta and subordinates didn't need the pods, because from the Bardock Special I noticed that these creatures could breath in space because of the shield their ki formed for them.

Hmm, I may speed up this story some; you know a few years it all depends on how I'm feeling writing the next chapter. 


End file.
